Is it fate?
by Cindy Marie
Summary: After Bella's and Jacob's bad breakup,Alice-Bella's cousin-takes her to L.A.-the home of the most famous celebs- to help Bella take her mind off Jacob and have some fun. Was Alice's plan a success? Who does she meet in L.A? All human!:D
1. Chapter 1

Smack! I jumped when my cousin's palm slammed against my kitchen table. I looked up to see my favorite cousin, Alice, giving me an exasperated look.

"Bella! Come on . Let's go to L.A. You know our parents already said yes."

"I know, I know, but I'm just not up to it anymore." Alice and I have been planning this trip for a while now, but I was still hurt with how Jacob and I broke up.

I cant tell her, i just cant. I don't want her thinking of how pathetic I am, still sad about my ex-boyfriend who had certainly moved on before me. Last month Jacob and I were on a movie date enjoying our selves when a beautiful girl just happened to walk by. Jessica Stanley. Oh how i regretted choosing to go to the movies.

As we were walking towards our movie Jake stopped to talk with Jessica and told me to save him a seat. I didn't think anything of it, just two friends talking. Jacob didn't come until it was already twenty minutes into the movie.

"Where were you?", I whispered fiercely.

"Huh?, oh...um, ya... we uh caught up on a lot. I haven't talked to Jessica in a while." Jacob had a smirk on his face.

"M hmm, and what was it that you guys were talking about for so long?" I asked starting to get suspicious.

" Ha ha, nothing you would find interesting."

I decided not to press the subject further knowing I wouldn't get the answers I wanted. I shrugged off my worries trying to enjoy myself for what was left of the night. Tomorrow we had school and everything would go back to normal. Only everything got worse. Every time I walked by to get to my desk, people would start to stare and whisper. I looked down at myself to wonder if I put clothes on this morning. Yes,yes I did.

I was starting to get confused and I wanted to talk to Jake. I asked around but no one knew where he was. Certainly he came to school today, his Rabbit was in the parking lot. Hmm, I wonder where he was.

As I was walking past the Cafeteria building I stopped dead in my tracks. Around the corner were two people tangled in each others embrace. As I turned to go, my cheeks blushing from walking in on an intimate moment, the guy spoke out. All he said was hold on but I knew who that voice belonged to. I slowly turned back to the two confused . When I looked closer I saw Jacob leaning against the wall, my Jake!

Oh was I furious! "Oh my freaking gosh Jacob! What are you doing hear, with her?" I was silently regretting my vow to not curse. Right now I would put those curse words to good use just then.

By this time Jacob's mouth started to form an O of surprise. When the girl turned around, I knew my eyes were showing how much I was hurting and angry. Jessica Stanley! Things started to click into place.

"Oh um...", Jacob said trying to think of an excuse. "...it's not what you think?"

HA! What a stupid thing to say. Without saying anything, I started to walk towards the two. The only thing that was in my way to Jacob was Jessica. As I approached I grabbed Jessica's shoulders and shoved her to the side like trash.

"You bit-"

"Shut up or I'm going to go over there and punch you right in your mouth!" To my surprise she backed down probably because she didn't want to mess up her pretty little face.

"Now you!" I said turning my glare onto Jacob. All he did was stare at me with a shocked expression while I slapped him across his face. I turned to go when I heard Jake call my name. I didn't even turn around as I flipped him off.

Alice brought me back to the present by knocking on my head. "Hello, earth to Bella, anyone home upstairs?"

"Alice!" I said rubbing my forehead. "Sorry, I was just thinking about when I found Jacob and Jessica together." I said sheepishly.

"See this is why you NEED L.A. Seriously Bella you could use this time to explore, to get to know other people if you know what I mean." Alice winked at me making me laugh. Alice always put me in a better mood when I'm down. I've known her since 3rdgrade. Alice has stuck by my side all these years. I sighed happily, I am so lucky to have her.

"Okay, okay. I'll go just so you'll stop bugging me." I laughed as I pushed her away. I did need this.

"Yay! Oh Bella this is going to be so fun, we could go on all these tours, especially the Hollywood one. And a movie is going to premier during or stay and I got us tickets to the showing!", she squealed.

My jaw dropped to the floor in amazement! Aah! I was actually going to a PREMIER. Me! The actors always went to see their movie. I would be in the same theater as a celebrity. Oh my gosh! I just wanted to do my happy dance right there.

"A-Alice, how did you get these tickets? They must have been so hard to get! I can't believe you got them. I'm so excited!" I yelled so loud I could hear my voice echo through out my house.

"I won them on the radio! Haven't you been listening to the radio lately? Of course you haven't you barley use technology! Okay so I heard the guy on the radio say that I had to be the 12th caller. I didn't know when to call so I waited a little having a feeling that it was time and called. I almost fainted when he said I won!" Alice and I were both doing our happy dances now.

When we calmed down Alice told me we were going next weekend, on spring break. We had two weeks to be in L.A. Jacob forgotten... for now, I walked Alice to her car,said goodbye and went upstairs to bed. I don't know how I fell asleep with all this happiness radiating off me but my exhaustion took over.

I woke up to the unwelcome sunshine hitting my face. Last night's sleep was the best sleep I've had in a month. As I remembered I had to go to school I got up to do my morning routine. After I finished getting ready I went downstairs , made myself breakfast and drove to school. Charlie was at the police station already. When I parked in the school parking lot I saw Jacob not too far away getting out of his Rabbit.

I got out of my car and stepped down and slipped on a rock. I let out a yelp and waited to hit the ground. But the ground never came. I noticed I was in the arms of Jacob and blushed a mad crimson while I stood up. I looked up to see him grinning and shaking his head slightly.

Embarrassed I said," I would have caught myself in time, you didn't need to do that."

"Ha, Bella you were going to fall right on your butt,you should be thanking me for saving your life."

" My life? I would have lived. You know what? I'm done talking to you." I turned and stalked away. Darn my clumsiness. I was fuming on how I couldn't walk on a flat surface when a tan hand touched my shoulder. I turned to look at Jacob.

He sighed. " Bella, why don't you talk to me anymore? All I did was a little kissing and you overreact."

I scoffed at him. OVERREACT? How dare he! " OVERREACT? I caught you cheating on me you stupid mutt!

I'm sorry that when I saw you I didn't give you a big bear hug and say I forgive you because I don't!How dare you say such a stupid thing!" I turned on my heel and went to my first period.

School was a blur the whole week. Alice and I were leaving Saturday so I started to pack Friday night. I couldn't even do something without giving an excited yelp every 5 minutes. At last I was done packing and fell asleep.

Our flight took off at 5 o'clock in the morning . We got in Los Angeles at around 12am. Alice and I were laying in our room that she had reserved for us. ( I forgot to mention,she is pretty rich.) We both fell asleep pretty quick. The plane ride was so long!

I woke to Alice calling my name to get up. "Ugh", I groaned as I got out of my comfortable bed to take a shower. By the time I was done showering Alice was putting her last squirt of jell to hold up her pixie hair. I saw the clothes Alice had laid out for me. Fashion was her favorite subject. I sighed putting the clothes on, she didn't think I had a very good fashion sense.

"So, what are we going to do today?", I asked Alice.

"We are going sight seeing!"

"Okay cool. When is the premier?" I was so excited to go!

"This Friday. Oh Bella this is going to be so fun, I can just tell!"

We did something different everyday to pass the time until Friday. We never got bored. Thursday night I was playing in my head how I thought tomorrow was going to happen. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be interesting. I eventually fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we have to wear anything fancy? 'Cause you know how dangerous I am when I'm wearing high heels." I shuddered at the thought of me falling on the red carpet in front of all those people. In my opinion, and everyone else that I have injured, I am the most clumsiest person a live!

"Yes! Of course you do Bella. Its a freaking RED CARPET! Ah! Haha, its going to be awesome. And that is why we are now shopping for something very cute for you to wear. You know, to get the guys attention."

"Alice," I sighed," You know I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I came here to do fun stuff to get my mind off of Jacob. And right now you're not helping!" I have been having so much fun here I don't want to go back to a boring, dull, Forks. I sighed knowing I would have to sooner or later.

"Bella,Bella,Bella. You never know what might come to you. Just don't worry kay? You will look so GOOD for tonight, you will be amazed on what I can do with a little bit of makeup and some tweezers.

Well not that you're hairy,"she said in reply to my grimace,"just a little. Ow!"

When I finished smacking her shoulder I got up to see the dress she had selected. I was in awe. The dress was simple but elegant, a white strapless column dress. The metallic belt below the bust line was the only fancy detail. The dress reminded me of a Greek Goddess. It was so beautiful!

"Well...? Do you like it? I thought you would, knowing you don't like "the out there" look. Try it on, see if it fits."

"Okay."I walked into the fitting room and put it on. The dress was as smooth as silk and flowed so nicely down covering my feet, showing the curves I have. I walked out to show Alice.

Alice gasped," We are SO getting it! Take it off so we can by it! Hurry chop chop!"

Alice and I walked out of the store carrying our dresses. Alice got a fashionable silver dress that had sparkles from chest to toe. Since it was pretty much a BIG movie I had to wear high heels. We bought shoes and headed back to our hotel room. The movie starts at 8 and the radio guy said we had to be there by 7.

"Why do we have to be there an hour early?", I asked.

"I don't know. All he said was that there was going to be a lot of people there. Maybe so we can get to the theater with out a problem?" Alice go back to reading her magazine and eating her cookie. I had an hour to kill. It was barley 5 so I laid back on the bed and read one of my favorite books.

"Okay, okay ,okay! Its 6 and we need to start getting ready NOW if I'm going to be fixing you too. Come on lets scadoodle!" Has an hour already past? No way. I turned to look at the clock on my right. Yes it has. Ugh I hate it when I get butterflies in my stomach. It's just not comfortable. I got up and took a shower, dried my hair, and put on a ripped T-shirt and some sweats so Alice can do my hair and make up. She finished with herself, she looked fantastic!

"Okay now what to do with you. Hmm you know, I've hardly seen you with your hair straight down. I think we should do that, your hair is so long! I think I just talked myself into it." With a giggle she started to work.

"Wow Alice!", I said in amazement . After she finished with my hair and makeup I turned to look at myself and was surprised to see a young beautiful lady staring right back at me. I couldn't believe it was me! " You have really out done yourself!"

"Oh I know I know I am just too great.", Alice said with a sigh. Now it's time to put on our dresses and shoes. It's 6:30, so we need to hurry. Now we were done with everything.

"OH! Bella you look fabulous! How do I look?"

" Thanks! You look great. I'm ready. Are we gonna go?"

"Ya let me get my purse. Okay... ready. Lets go."

As we arrived at the Red Carpet, all the paparazzi swarmed around our car thinking we were someone famous. Alice and I got out and were blinded by flashing lights.

"Ah they're no one!" How rude! Oh well at least I can see now. We started to walk to the theater, in front of everyone, how embarrassing! When we started to get halfway down the carpet, the cheers grew louder. I started to get confused when Alice tapped me. From her face she was starstruck. I turned to see where she was gaping at and stood there stunned. It's funny how I never asked Alice what movie we were going to see our who was in it.

I was looking at the most beautiful man I have ever seen! He had bronze hair that was stylishly messy, um... about 6'2, if I were to guess. His skin was pale, but he didn't look sick. His eyes were as green as emeralds, breath taking. He was walking in our direction and I needed to move. Now. I squealed pulling

Alice with me and walked as fast as my heels would let me. She looked at me questionably and all I could do was shrug my shoulders.

We walked into the theater to find our seats. We were sort of in the middle of the room. How lucky, we have a great view. Alice was jumping in excitement. The movie was taking a long time to start. Hmm, maybe they were waiting for the stars of the movie.

"Alice,",I whispered," Who is in this movie?"

"Edward freaking hot Cullen! He is such a good actor, maybe its just his good looks that get him roles but who cares!"

" Edward Cullen? Hm... never heard of him."

"Never heard of him? You are not American! Just watch, you will fall in love." As she said that the lights went off and the movie started. What I saw surprised me to my core.


	3. Chapter 3

The movie started to play and everyone got quiet. The first scene showed a guy reading a book. A person called to the guy. He brought down the book to reveal his face. No way. No way. No way! It was that guy with the bronze hair and the green eyes! Oh how embarrassing now that I was noticing Mr. Beautiful 3 rows above me.

"Oh my gosh Alice! That's the guy we saw on the Red Carpet!"

"Duh Bella! That's Edward Cullen. Now hush up so I can watch him."

"Don't say that too loud he's practically right behind us!",I whispered back.

She turned to look and her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. Alice didn't say a word until the movie ended.

The credits started to roll down the screen and everyone got up to stretch.

"That was actually a good movie. I wasn't expecting that."I might have said that too loud but I didn't dare look back. We exited the theater to be pushed back onto the red carpet. I started to walk and at times my dress would get caught underneath my heels.

"Alice are we leaving now?", I whined.

"Didn't you hear the intercom? It said that there is an after partaaay!" What the heck? Intercom? I guess I was too focused on not tripping. Well I guess I can stay awake for a while longer.

Bam! I just ran smack into Alice's back after she stopped suddenly. Even though she is more little than me I still stumbled back a couple of steps. As I was falling my heel got caught on the bottom of my dress! I let out small scream, but thankfully someone was in back of me. The person didn't quite catch me but softened my fall by falling with me. I knocked someone over!

Oh my goodness! Did I just here someone grunt,out of pain? And why was I still laying on top of them like they are my bed. By now I think my whole body is so red form embarrassment! I rolled over to my right to get off of the person. Alice rushed over to me and helped me to my feet. Why had all the fans hushed? In amazement?

|"Bella! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, there was a puddle and I didn't want to walk in it. Oh my gosh! Do you know who you just ran in to and who is having a hard time getting up?", Alice said with a giggle. I turned to look at the person that got caught in my fall.

I felt my jaw drop onto the floor! EDWARD CULLEN.! I fell on EDWARD CULLEN. With out thinking I ran over to where he was, still on the floor, and tried to pick him up.

"I am so sorry Mr. Cullen! I really didn't mean to-" I was saying all this without really looking into his eyes when I got caught off by his reply.

"No, no. Its okay. Ha You're pretty strong. Um, here can you give me your hand, I kind of need help. Sorry." All this time he was looking downwards to make sure he didn't slip on the wet floor. As I pulled him up with his hand I felt a slight shock that tingled my palms and made my stomach all queasy. I helped pull him up and our eyes met. We were still holding each others hand.

"Um...ya...so.." I couldn't think of one full sentence to say. And neither could he.

" Haha ya um... we should," he said gesturing towards our hands. I blushed letting go of his hand.

"Oh sorry!" I said as a speed walked back to Alice. She was not helping my uncomfortableness by starring at me with her mouth wide open. Alice walked right by me towards him. What was she doing?

"Are you okay Edward? Your beautiful you know that? Did I day that out loud? How embarrassing!"

"Alice, come on .Sorry Mr. Cullen we will get out of your way. I feel terrible for knocking you over. Bye now!" I had to tow Alice straight to the after party all the way. We went straight to the restroom in a hurry.

"You were just ON TOP OF Mr. Beautiful! Was it wonderful? Amazing? Ecstatic ? Tell me,tell me , tell me."

"Alice, there is nothing to tell. I almost died out there cause of you! I never want to see him again. He's probably really angry." I sure hoped that I was wrong. I really wanted to talk to him. We exited the restroom and went to go sit down.

"Now here he is …. Edward Cullen! Everyone give him a round of applause." This could not be happening! Of course he would be here it's his freaking movie!

"Okay settle down settle down. I would like to thank everyone for coming and I hoped you enjoyed the movie. Thank you!" Everywhere he went girls would swarm him. It looked like he was trying to get somewhere but he was being polite enough to talk to them. He is such a nice person.

"Bella do you want to leave? The only hot guy here is Edward. Not cool." Right when she said his name its like he heard us and it looked like he was heading towards our direction.

"Ya lets go." We started to head towards the gate when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Uh...I'll leave you two a lone. I'll be by the drinks Bella." What? Why was she leaving me here with someone I don't even know. I turned to see this person was and my heart skipped a beat.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. Um I couldn't help but notice you were the person who gave my butt a bruise. And you are...?

**Sorry my chapters are really short but as the story goes**

** on they will get longer! Please review so i know if you**

** guys like it or hate it thanks everyone for reading****!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, I'm ...um... Bella Swan. I'm sorry um about your butt." About your butt? Why am I so stupid?

"Haha I think I'll survive. Um do you live here? "

"No, I live in Forks, Washington. I came here to get my mind off of …things. And my friend Alice,"I said pointing over to where she was staring at us by the drink table, ".. won tickets to see this movie on premier night."

"Oh wow, Forks is really far from here. Are you a fan?"

"Well I am. Starting when I saw the movie of course. I really didn't know who you were before today." I said slightly embarrassed.

"What? Ha that really hurts my ego. To know a a beautiful lady such as yourself doesn't know who I am." Oh my, he was smooth with his words!

Oh my gosh! He just called me beautiful. I think I should just play it cool, show him the real me. "So I guess this is how you TRY to get fans. By calling them pretty and what not? Ha nice." With that I turned not really knowing where I was going. Edward stopped me by touching my wrist. It seemed like an electric shock flowed from his fingers up my arm and all the way to my stomach giving me butterflies. I turned to look at him and froze. Our faces were merely a few inches apart. I couldn't think of a coherent thought! Was this what all the books meant by being dazzled. He had to die for green eyes!

"Bella I didn't mean...,", he was at a loss for words. His beautiful face was showing his shock and hurt. "... I-I didn't mean to insult you. If that's what I did. You are beautiful, even though you might not believe I am telling the truth."

"Ha! So now what? You're trying to hit on me?" It was kind of fun making him uncomfortable.

"No! No I'm just-"

"Edward! Edward! Calm down. I'm kidding. I was just seeing what... you... would …. do." I said between my fit of giggles. I was looking close to his reaction and he looked angry. Oops, maybe I went too far. From his shocked face he couldn't believe that I just did that. Now it was his turn to leave.

I walked quickly to catch up to him. And boy was he fast! " Edward,..." I said reaching out and touching his hand. Dang it! Again with the every time-we-touch- my-knees-get-all-shaky- sensation.

"... I'm sorry."

He turned to face me. That little- He was laughing at me! I let go of his hand abruptly and looked down at my shoes making my hair fall over my face. I could feel my self blushing. I was so embarrassed my ears were even red!

"Haha! Gotcha! Two can play at this game Bella dear... Oh come on Bella, look at me." As he said this he tucked my hair behind my ear and put his index finger under my chin so I could look into his eyes. He sighed. "Can you forgive me , Bella? I am so sorry I got you good at your own game and I would like your forgiveness." He was so not playing fair. It was like he was using his good looks to his full extent and dazzling me with his emerald eyes. I can stare into his eyes for days. Oh! He was still waiting for his answer. I wanted to say yes so badly but my stubborn part of me held back.

"No!" I turned once again pretending to leaving. Edward could tell I wasn't as serious as before and caught me by the waist and pulled me back twirling around in a half circle. I giggled while he put me down. He had on the most beautiful crooked smile on! We were both laughing when his gorgeous Co-star came by and interrupted our giggle session.

"So Eddie. Who is your little friend?"She said smirking at me, like she was better than me! Ugh how dare she!

"Oh, Tanya, this here is my friend Bella Swan. What's with the 'Little' part? There is no need to be rude." Edward said his last sentence so low and harshly into her ear. If I hadn't been paying attention I would have thought they were having an intimate conversation. By now Tanya had both of her arms wrapped tightly around his arm like a little leach. I wasn't prepared for how strong my jealousy was. What was I doing? I barley knew this guy. For goodness sake, I barley met him today. But for some reason it felt like I have known him all my life. It was so easy to be around him!

"Oh, Bella. So I can see how close you were getting to my Eddie." Tanya took a step closer to me to whisper in my ear. "If you _ever _touch Edward again, I will take care of you personally." She stepped back, Edward had clearly not heard the last of what Tanya said. With a small smile on her face, Tanya faced Edward ….. and gave him a small peck on his lips! Oh that did it for me! I was so hurt, I stalked back to Alice who was staring in our direction. I was afraid I was going to cry right there in front of Edward and Tanya. Of course he wasn't single. He was a movie star. Why would he be interested in a girl who came from Forks. I was so mad at my self for even thinking that was possible.

Alice was in shock but I knew I would be interrogated when we got back to our hotel room. She just looked at me with the same shocked expression that she has had on her face the whole night.

**Edward POV**

Ugh! Tanya just ruined a moment I was having with Bella. My, oh ,my. Bella was something else. She made me feel so normal. I can tell she was being herself around me not like all those other girls I have talked with. Fake, fake, fake! I'm not sure how I now this but I have a good feeling about her. She was just do intriguing! I needed to figure her out some more. Right now all I have is that she is very mature, too bad I didn't know her age she didn't look too young, Or so I hoped. She was so stubborn and was a very easy blusher. Oh how beautiful she looked with some extra color.

It was sort of out of an impulse that I decided to grab her around her waist and pull her towards me. I was so happy with the contact that I didn't even think of what her reaction would be, but was relieved to hear her laughing in enjoyment. When I put her down, my annoying friend,Tanya, decided to ruin our moment with her presence.

"So Eddie. Who is your little friend?" , said Tanya. I mentally groaned. She was being so rude!

"Oh, Tanya, this here is my friend Bella Swan. What's with the 'Little' part? There is no need to be rude." I whispered harshly into her ear so she could get the warning clear. Did I just call Bella my friend? I wanted to be so much more than just a friend. Whoa there buddy! Did I really just think that? I didn't expect to feel this strongly about someone who I've only met for a day.

"Oh, Bella. So I can see how close you were getting to my Eddie." MY Eddie? What the heck was going on here? I can't even remember how many times I have told Tanya I am just not interested! Of course I did it with the most politeness I can give. I was still in shock after Tanya's comment. She whispered to Bella who looked utterly shocked, hurt and angry. Oh no. What did Tanya say? Tanya stepped back and had a small smile on her face and turned to kiss me on the lips! From the corner of my eye I saw Bella walk away as I pushed Tanya away.

"What the hell was that Tanya? I've told you over and over in the nicest possible ways! I'm. Not. Interested! Now look at what you've done! And stop calling me Eddie!" I was afraid that Bella would not talk to me after she just saw a women kiss me in front of her. Now where did she go? Ah! There she was , now exiting the front doors. I ran over to her calling her name over and over.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I have told Tanya more than 10 times that I am not interested in her in any romantic ways."

**Bella's POV**

"Really because you weren't saying anything when she was calling you 'My Eddie' or when she was all over you back there. Or when she kissed you!" I felt so hurt. I did not want to cry in font of him right now.

"I'm truly sorry Bella. I was still under the shock of her coming in and ruining our conversation"

"You know what Edward?" I didn't wait for his response. "I don't even know why I am getting so mad, it's none of my business anyway"

"I want it to be your business.",Edward said in a small voice while looking down at the floor. He looked up to see my reaction. I was shocked.

"W-what?" , was my genius response.

"I want to get to know you better, Bella." ,Edward said shyly.

I believed him. For some reason I knew he wouldn't lie to me. I don't know how but I knew.

"I would love to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taking so long to update! I've been busy with basketball. The sport is ****exhausting!:/**

**Well here is the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**

After Edward and I exchanged phone numbers Alice and I headed back to our hotel room.

"Okay spill it! Everything, get it out. Isabella Marie Swan, you better not leave out one detail!", Alice squealed loudly. I'm surprised the people in the room next to us couldn't here Alice.

"1: I saw him come out of his limo and thought he was so beautiful, I didn't know who he was. Don't look at me like that! You know I don't go out to the theaters a lot. Anyways,2: You stopped so abruptly I fell on Edward!-"

"I'm so totally sorry about that! You know me and my clothes. It's a tough relationship, but we make it work."Alice giggled making me join in.

"4: He approached me and said how I was the one who bruised his butt-"

"His beautiful plump butt!"

"Alice! I can't believe you said that- no wait I can believe it. Anyways, AGAIN. He started to talk to me making me blush. I said that he was just trying to hit on me, I walked away and he pulled me back by my waist!",I squealed right a long with Alice.

" 5: Tanya as in THE Tanya Denali comes and interrupts us and is all rude to me. She's all snuggling up to Edward and then turns to him to give him a quick kiss on the lips!" I was so hurt. It was like Jacob all over again.

_No Bella,he doesn't deserve to be in your thoughts. You came here to leave all that behind for 2 weeks._

"OMG! That little bi- female dog!" Alice knew how I felt with curse words.

"6th-"

_**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_

_**And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike**_

_**You know it's thriller, thriller night**_

_**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight !**_

I was interrupted by the sound of Michael Jackson's song, "Thriller." I started to sing along with Michael which made me get a questioning stare from Alice.

"What? I love his music...A LOT." I looked down to look at the caller id. Angela Weber. Hmm, why is she calling me? Angela is one of my good friends. She is the nicest person you can meet. But why was she calling me at this hour?

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Ang, what do you need?" I hope I didn't sound too rude. I'm just curious.

"I just needed to tell you something important!"She was killing me! Can't she get to her point? "...Jessica and Jacob are officially a couple now. Including with the lovey dovey nicknames, the holding of the hands, the snuggling. It is grotesque!"

I was speechless. I felt my heart rip in two. I still loved Jacob, even after everything he has done to me. I thought he still loved me too. I guess not ,considering how he's sucking face with the slut of the school. I wanted to cry so bad. I felt betrayed. Alice grabbed the phone from my frozen hand. I looked up to see a very angry pixie.

"What the hell are you talking about, Angela ?"

"I see them almost everyday at the mall. I work there remember? Ya, so they walk by my booth all the time."

I thought Jake and Jessica was just a slip. I didn't know he actually had feelings for her! Ugh! I just wanted to scream. I grabbed the phone out of Alice's hand. My shock was over.

"Thanks for the heads up Ang. I don't know what I would do without you." I hung up the phone and looked up at Alice. I could practically see the wheels turn in her head.

"I've got it. We need to keep you busy . Keep your mind off of him. Lets go to a club! There must be a club here where its 17 and over. But first we need to shop! I love shopping, it solves everything!" Alice sighed happily. The plan actually didn't sound too bad. I just wanted to stop thinking about Jacob all over that dirt bag. I can't actually believe I'm going through with this. Alice was planning on going tomorrow night. Saturday. The club would be full with so many people. Oh great I'm getting myself nervous. Let's see how this goes, and with that I fell asleep.

I woke up from water hitting my face. I jumped up from my bed a little too fast and fell back on my pillow feeling light headed. What the hell? I open my eyes to see Alice's sly smile on her face and a plastic cup in her hand.

"ALICE ! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I was soaked. She knows I don't like to get wet. She is soooo lucky the water wasn't ice cold.

"You wouldn't wake up! It's nearly 11 and look you're wide awake. I did my job exceptionally well if I do say so myself," she said with a giggle. She let out a little squeal as she saw me running at her with an angry expression. She ran past the restroom area were I got the plastic cup she left and filled it up. I was going to get her so good! I had her cornered next to the couch that every room has and the wall. She just did her hair. Good.

"Bella! Don't I'm- Ahhh!" Her hair was now messed up. "My hair! Ugh! Your lucky I'm in a good mood this morning!" She stalked off to the mirror to redo her hair. I laughed all the way through my morning routine. I was in a good mood until we started to shop.

"Oh Na-uh Alice! This dress is WAY too revealing! How could you even pick this one out for me?"I looked at myself in the long mirror. The dress was apple red and VERY tight around my curves. It made my boobs look great and my butt more perky but I couldn't wear this out in public! It was strapless and stopped at mid thigh.

"Come out and let me see!" I stepped out, my whole face burning from embarrassment. I did a little twirl and Alice whistled.

"Bella you look smokin'! I didn't know you had a rack!" She wiggled her eyebrows . I rolled my eyes. I never wore anything so revealing. My style was very boring T- shirts and jeans, nothing tight. I don't know how I got Jacob to be my boyfriend.

"We're definitely getting this!" I looked at the price and my eyes widened in panic.

"OMG! This dress is way to much. I don't have enough money. I only brought $100 to shop with."

"No problem, I'll buy."

"Alice this is a lot! You know I don't like anyone spending money on me."

"Seriously,Bella It's no problem." I mumbled my thanks. Alice dragged me in to different shoe stores until we found perfect high heels to match our dresses. We planned on heading out by 8. It was 5 now and Alice insisted on doing my hair and make up. We got dressed and headed out towards the door. I felt so bare, but I told myself to stop crying and have fun tonight. I actually felt beautiful.

"Alice? Where are we going?"

"I looked up clubs in the phone book and found a great place. I even saw a commercial of it." I felt sort of nervous and excited. I wasn't a bad dancer but I wasn't going to go in the middle of a circle and dance my butt off. We got a cab and headed towards the club. It looked so cool. The florescent sign read,' Club 707'. There wasn't a long line, I guess it was still a little early.

We were let in and people were already scattered all over the dance floor bumping and grinding. We had gotten big X's on the back of our hands so we couldn't drink. As we walked across the whole room to where the drinks were I heard whispers from people we passed.

"_Damn, who are they? Maybe I should go holla at them."_

"_They are pretty. Dang it. Where did they come from?" _I think that was from a jealous girl.

"_The one with long hair has nice jugs" _Oh my goodness I can't believe he just said that with me so close!

"_Beautiful."_

" One coke and one sprite please," Alice said. We drank our drinks and talked about everything.

"Lets go dance, Bella! I love this song!," Alice squealed

_I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots  
_

_(Call the shots)  
_

_I'm like a firecracker I make it hot  
_

_When I put on a show_

_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
_

_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
_

_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same.  
_

I loved Brittany Spears so much I jumped up from my seat and headed towards the dance floor. Alice and I swayed to the music. I just let my body move to the sound of the music. My hips swayed from side to side with my hands in the air. Alice was a great dancer. Darn her. The DJ changed it to the next song and it was just as high tempo. All of a sudden two hands were on my hips. The body behind mine moved with me. I would have moved away immediately but the electricity that flowed through my body kept me moving with him. Oh and was I getting into it.

"I hope you don't dance like that with anyone who just comes up behind you. That can be very dangerous," said the guy with the velvet voice. I turned slowly and looked into green eyes.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Tell me what you think.**

**Review. I would appreciate it:)**


	6. Chapter 6

I blushed and stepped out of Edwards hands. He was looking down at me slightly shaking his head at me with a smile on his face.

"You look very beautiful,Bella." To my embarrassment I found his eyes roaming up and down my body.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." I smirked at him. I looked anywhere trying to avoid his intense stare to find practically everyone looking at are little exchange. I totally forgot that Edward was a famous movie star. Remembering this little detail, I blushed again and looked down. I couldn't take it anymore and did the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Umm... Bye." I walked away from Edward and pulled Alice with me. I turned to see Edward not knowing what to do with himself. I laughed a little. Alice came without any protest. I found a table and sat us down. I called a waiter over and asked for a sprite and a coke. When he came back with our drinks Alice finally burst out with tons of questions.

"OMFG! Bella you were grinding on THE EDWARD CULLEN and you didn't even know it. Why did we leave?Ar you stupid? Why are we still sitting? Does he like you? Do you like him? Do you know he's gorgeous, single, and a MOVIE STAR?" I waited until she was done and she finally caught her breath. I chuckled.

"Alice, one question at a time please!"

"Okay... why did you just walk away like that?" She looked at me as if I gone mad.

"I don't know... I panicked? He's just so intimidating I didn't know what to do with myself, so I just walked away." Now I felt really stupid. I just messed up a really good chance.

_Wait. Don't I still love Jacob? I know I'm hard on him and don't talk to him much, but I still have feelings for him. Don't I? I …. I shouldn't cause he's moved on. Right?_

As I had this argument in my head, Alice was still looking at me in shock.

"What?"

"Oh my gosh, if I was in your spot things would have gone a lot different," Alice said shaking her head.

"Well what would you have done if it's so easy, Alice?"

"First of all I wouldn't have run away- yes you did- ,I would have at least talked to him. I really need to teach you how to flirt properly. On the bright side, you look good." I rolled my eyes. There is always a bright side for Alice. I looked across the room to see Edward swarmed by girls and having a good time. I dropped by gaze to the floor . I felt disappointed that he wasn't looking for me.

"Um... Hey," an unfamiliar voice said. I looked up to see a guy with skater hair that was brushed to the side, blue eyes, and had a great smile. But he wasn't Edward. I wanted to see green eyes.

"Oh, hi."

"You look very pretty tonight... Do you want to dance?"I hesitated because of my lack of dance skills. I really didn't want to injure him. Oh well, life is about taking risks, but I don't think it meant taking risks with other people's lives. He saw my hesitation and extended his hand and told me it will be fun, so I got up and followed him to the dance floor. Once we walked up to where everyone was dancing and the song 'OMG' by Usher came on. This is one of my favorite songs!

The guy puts his hands on my hips with my back facing his stomach. I swayed my hips to the music and sang along with Usher.

Baby let me love you downnn

There's so many ways to love ya

Baby I can break you downnn

There's so many ways to love ya

Got me like, ooh myy gosh I'm soo in love

I found you finallyy, you make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Ohh myy gosh

I got into the song and put my hands above my head, dancing a little bit more. I looked back to the table I was just at and saw Alice giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes at her silliness. I felt someone looking at me. I turned to look who it was and was met by a lovely shade of green. Edward was staring at me and the skater guy over all the excited girls looking very angry. What's his problem? He is over there enjoying all of his company of hormonal teenage girls and he looks jealous just cause of this one guy. Well I'll show him. I turned around so that I was facing Mr. Skater. I put my arms around his neck and moved my hips seductively. From the look of Mr. Skater I was doing it right.

I took a quick a glance over at Edward and he didn't look too happy. He got a smirk on his face and looked down to one of the girls who had a way too short dress on. He smiled his dazzling smile, it looked like he was talking to her. By the look of the rest of the girls face's, he was giving her special attention. The girl nodded and practically fainted. Edward offered his hand towards her and she gladly took it. He started to lead her to the dance floor. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. I put my attention back to the guy I was dancing with just to get my gazed pulled to where some guys were 'Oohing'.

Edward had the girl by the hips while she was bending over. Ugh now that was dirty dancing! He looked to the side to see me staring with my mouth open in shock. He laughed a little and turned his attention back to the slut of a girl dancing in front of him. I pulled Skater guy closer to Edward so he can get a good view of what I was about to do. I've never done this before so I hoped that I looked good doing this. Well here it goes.

I caught Edwards eyes and made sure he was looking. I grabbed the guy's collar and did a few body rolls against him. Mr. Skater had a big grin on his face and I knew I was doing this right. I turned around again and started to back up on him. I bent over slightly and shook my butt against him just a little and he got more animated with his dancing as well. Edward looked outraged when I started to put my hands on my knees and start to pop my back making my butt go up and down. What can you say? I watch a lot of how to videos on YouTube. Edward looked like he was going to come storming over here until he was pulled back by Ms. Slut. I started to get tired of dancing so I excused my self from my partner and went to the restroom.

I walked quickly to the mirror and saw that I was sweating. I got a paper towel and fixed that. I quickly checked my makeup and headed out the door. I took about 5 steps outside and was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see who it was. Edward. My heart skipped a beat at his hurt stare.

" Why were you dancing with that guy like that?" So he HAD been paying attention.

"Why were you flirting with all those girls?" I shot back.

"Why were you jealous?" He said with a smug smile.

YES!" Ha no, were you? You didn't look too happy when you saw me dancing with that guy." Ha beat that!

"Um...well.. did you have to be all over him like that? Seriously, no one dances like that anymore."

"Yes they do. I can say the same about you!"

"I only did it cause you were purposely showing off in front of me!"

"Showing off? More like giving you a a piece of your own medicine!" Our conversation was getting louder and louder. People were starting to look now.

"Well you did a good job!"

"Thank you!"

"I'm so mad at you!" He threw up his hands.

"I don't know why you care anyway!"

"Because Bella! You are beautiful and have a great personality!"

"Well I think you are handsome, very loving and funny!" We just started to scream compliments at each other.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you!" he said angrily.

"Yes I do!" We grabbed each other, leaned in and-

"What are you doing with my man! Get off of him right know!" I turned to see a very angry looking girl about to rip my head off. I looked at Edward to see a disbelieving look on his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward looked so confused. I finally found out why she looked so familiar! She was the girl that Edward danced with to make me jealous. Ooh, this isn't going to be good. She started towards me.

_Ahhh! What do I do? Okay Bella calm down. Just remember what they taught you in Self Defense class. Don't show fear... Duck!_

I can't believe she just threw a punch at me! As soon as I ducked she tried to grab my hair. I caught her arm in mid stride and twisted it behind her back, cop style. I was a little surprised at how easy that was but just guessed that the girl was ridiculously weak. I was a little smug when I caught Edwards mouth open in shock.

I was slightly angry."Don't you ever try to hit me, ever," I whispered in her ear. She struggled a little in my grasp and slouched forward in defeat. It looked like she wouldn't do any more damage so I let her go. She rose to her feet and turned to face me. Her face showed a blank expression.

It was so quick I almost didn't see it coming. The girl lifted her fist to strike at me in a quick jab. "OW! Dammit that hurt! Ah crap!"

Now it was my turn to looked shocked at Edward. He was rubbing his cheek where the girl punched him. When I saw her fist fly forward I ducked, forgetting that Edward was right behind me. He got caught off guard. Oops.

The girl had a hand over her mouth with her eyes open wide. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Edward! I didn't mean to hit you. I meant to hit her," she said pointing to me.

"Well you shouldn't be hitting anyone. I don't even know you!" Edward was MAD." And don't you EVER try to hit her again!"Edward gently grabbed my wrist and towed me after him towards an empty table. Once we sat down I just remembered how close we were to kissing and in a strange approach too, but I still blushed a strong red and looked down at the navy blue table cloth.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You weren't meant to get hit. I ducked and I didn't know you were right behind me. Oh I feel so bad..." I couldn't control my word vomit. My rant trailed off when Edward started to shake with silent laughter. He just kept on shaking his head from side to side with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not your fault. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. And I should have stepped in a while before but I froze because she took me by surprise! I didn't know what was happening. I should have protected you, I'm so sorry Bella!"

"It's okay, I can fight my own battles... well sometimes. She was just really weak. I'm not really a fighter." If there were any heavy set girls who wanted to fight me, I would get squashed. Pun intended.

"There is no an excuse."

"Look, its okay. Let me go get you some ice." I got up but to be pulled back down by Edward.

"Bella you were amazing back there. How did you learn how to fight like that?" He looked so impressed I had to laugh.

"My mom made me take Self defense classes after she heard on the news that a women got beat up by this man in her own home. I'll be right back."

My eyes fell on two figures dancing together. The girl looked familiar. I squinted so I can see in this darkness. Alice! She was dancing with this guy who had short blond hair and who was pretty tall but not humongous. He was cute. They looked like they were having a great time.

I asked the bartender for ice in a plastic bag. I walked around the dance floor with the ice in my hand and bumped in to a hard wall, well that's what it felt like.

"Ow," I said as I bounced off of who was in front of me.

"Oh sor- hey look who it is!" said the guy who I danced with earlier. Oh crap. I didn't want to talk to him.

"Sorry," I mumbled and tried to get around him,but he stepped in front of me again. "Excuse me, I need to be somewhere."

"Can I get one more dance?"

I really didn't want to sound rude but I didn't want to dance.

"Watch it buddy, she's with me." My hero came to rescue me! Edward pushed him aside like he weighed one pound. He gets hurt from a girl's punch but is strong enough to move a guy with a flick of his wrist? I'm not getting this. I smiled up at him and took his extended hand. He lead me back to the table and we took our seats again.

"Ah! Thank you. I didn't know what to do," I said as I handed Edward his ice. He was just a little red on the cheek area.

"You were quick when that girl tried to punch you, but you don't know how to turn a guy down? You're something else, Bella." His gaze turned intense with some emotion. I couldn't quite guess the emotion.

I blushed and looked down towards my shoes. Edward's index finger moved my chin up so I looked him in the eye.

"Bella. You. Are. Amazing." Okay, I was so red form head to toe! Swoon! He couldn't be more smooth.

I smiled shyly at him.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and the guy she was dancing with pulled up some chairs and sat down next to us.

"Hey Alice."

"This is Jasper. Bella, Jasper. Jasper, Bella." After Alice introduced Jasper and I she moved on to Edward.

"Hi Edward," she said shyly. "This is-"

"Ha, we already know each other. Right Jazzy?"Edward said teasingly. He mock punched him.

"Right Eddie." Jasper punched him back.

"How do you two know each other?" Alice asked.

Edward was the one to answer. "We've known each other since childhood. As you girls would say it, we are bffs. We actually came together. What a coincidence us two friends found you two friends." Edward winked at me. He had this all planned out. Impressive. Though I don't know how he found us or how he knew we were going out tonight. Probably a lucky guess.

We all started talking about everything and nothing.

"Bella, do you know Jasper is from Forks too? Cool right?" Alice said excitedly. "Edward is too!"

I looked at Edward questioningly. "And why didn't you tell me you were from my home town?"

"Because Forks isn't my home town. We moved there during my freshman year. But I mostly spend my time here in L.A to pursue my acting career. Okay, all my time."

"Ya, we're going back there in a week to visit," said Jasper.

"Cool." I said, smiling at Edward who smiled back.

" Okay! It's getting late and us ladies need to go home and sleep!" Alice said. With that we all got up and headed to the door. We caught a cab and said bye to the boys.

"Bye... Eddie," I said with a giggle.

"Don't call me that," Edward playfully growled.

"Why not Eddie?"

"Oh no you didn't!" Edward said. I squealed as he ran at me and picked me up firefighter style. I made sure no one could see up my dress. I laughed as he put me down.

"Bye Bella." Edward bent down and kissed my cheek. They showed us to the car and closed the door. I felt my right cheek burning in a pleasant way. With a smile I lifted my hand to touch my skinned he kissed all the way back to our hotel room.


	7. Chapter 7

We had one week left. I spent it mostly texting Edward. We couldn't really see each other because of his hectic schedule, being famous and all. I sighed. I really wanted to look into his dreamy green eyes. I know that sounded corny but it was so true. Alice had the same problem. I could see the way her eyes glazed over with admiration for Jasper. He was so sweet and helped calm Alice down. She is always a ball of energy but she seems so relaxed when Jasper was around. He's around a lot more than Edward since Jasper's schedule is less hectic, a few commercials here and there.

On the bright side of things, Edward and I have scheduled to go out to Six Flags Magic Mountain. I wasn't too happy about going to "roller coaster heaven" but Edward loved thrill rides. We have talked about our dislikes and likes, since roller coasters weren't on my dislikes he suggested that we go. I feel like I'm going to not like this but oh well. Edward said he was going to pick me up at 11 since we weren't far from Six Flags.

I pulled out of my memories to get up and take a shower and head to bed. Sleep didn't come to me easily. I decided to get a bowl of cereal and head back to sleep. Milk always made me feel sleepy.

I woke up at 9 so I could have time to get myself ready so I wouldn't be rushed. I ended up straightening my hair and wearing light blue skinny jeans with a blue v-neck and gladiator sandals. Alice did my make up to perfection. When I was done I looked in the mirror and was satisfied with my reflection. By now it was 10:30 so I decided to go to the public area where they served breakfast. I got a tray and stuffed a lot of eggs onto my plate. I looked at my watch, 10:53.

"Look there he is!" Someone with a camera screamed, followed by a lot of squealing girls. And most of these women were middle aged.

"Hey Edward! Look over here!"

"The Edster! What are you doing all the way over here?" All these paparazzi came out of no where. Wait. Did the say Edward was here? I rushed out the door to see his back hunched to shield himself from the flashing lights. He was headed to my room. I walked quickly over to him knowing if I ran I would get my picture taken with my face on the floor. Edward found the number I gave him and stepped inside. I followed right behind him and locked the door.

"Hi." I said and he jumped a little. "Oh sorry!"

A smile slid across his face as he took one good look at me. "Ha, no its okay. Are you ready?"

Alice was watching us from the center of her bed. "Are you sure you don't want to come Alice? It's going to be fun." I wanted alone time with Edward but I couldn't be rude and not ask.

"No, no its okay Jazz is coming over later."

"Okay then, bye." Edward and I said our goodbyes. Good thing he parked so close. We barley slid by with out catching everyone's attention. We made small talk on the ride over there. Before Edward turned off the car he was already outside and made it a point to open my door for me. With a smile on my face I shook my head at him.

"What?" He said with a smile.

"You don't have to do that you know."

" I want to Bella."

With a sigh I replied, " Okay I'm just not used to it, you know the gentlemen type."

"Well, with me, you're going to have to get used to it."

I smiled, " I think I will." Edward grabbed my hand and led me towards the entrance. He seemed so excited as a 10 year old boy would have been. When I pulled out my money to pay for my ticket Edward just shook his head slightly and payed for both our tickets. I protested quietly but he said that it would be rude of him to make me pay for such a thing, that it wasn't the way he was raised. I was so touched.

" Let's go to this one first."

"What's it called?" I wasn't as excited to be here as he was.

"Ninja!" He pointed to a sign that read, _**The thrills are awesome, but you won't see them coming till it's too late on Ninja-the black belt of all steel coasters.**_

"Uh I don't know about this one Edward. It doesn't look too safe." I had stopped dead in my tracks.

"You'll be fine,Bella. I'll be with you." He started towards the line again to find out that I wasn't following him. He go behind me a gave me a little push. I didn't move. He pushed me all the way to the line this time.

"Urgh! Ed... ward... no...ugh...let...me...go." His laugh sounded breathless.

"Belllla." He whined like a little kid, which made me laugh. How can this movie star act so normal around me?

" Fine, I'll go on. But if I die I am going to haunt you!" I crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly, my bottom lip turning into a pout. Edward laughed at my expression.

"You look cute when you pout." His comment made my entire face go red. I ducked my head and let my hair fall over my face to cover the redness.

"Edward? Is that really you- are you really you?" We both turned to a girl who looked about 15 with her eyes wide in amazement.

"Um... Yes... it is me." The girl almost fainted at the sound of his voice. I feel ya girl.

"Can-can-can-can-can-," Her mom spoke for her daughter. "Can you please sign her ticket?" The mom smiled apologetically to both of us knowing that they interrupted something.

"Sure." Edward grabbed a pen from the girl and signed the ticket. The 15 year old girl squealed and opened up her arms.

"This calls for a hug." Edward looked at me worriedly, I giggled and motioned towards the girl. Edward reluctantly bent down and hugged her. It was such a cute moment until the girl didn't want to let go.

"Sweetie, you have to let go of Mr. Cullen." Her mom was trying to pry her daughter's arms off of Edward's body.

"No!"

"Oliv...ia! Let..go... now!" With a grunt the girl, Olivia,let go. She didn't look like she was ashamed of her actions. I looked up at Edward and he looked terrified. When Olivia and her mom left I couldn't help myself and erupted into laughter . Edward just glared at me which made me laugh even harder.

"Let's go wait in line." We walked , well he more like stalked, to the end of the line to the Ninja. Good thing we came early, the lines weren't long. The line went by quick and we were being seated in these carts that held four people, two to a bench. The ride looked like the boxes were dangling since everything wasn't connected at the bottom, it was at the top. I pushed down my fear. I got in beside Edward and clung to his arm. The girl worker buckled us in and took her sweet time with Edward's buckle. I shot her glares but she was too "interested" in what she was doing that she didn't notice.

"Please keep your hands and feet in at all times. Please enjoy the ride." With that we shot forward and the ride began.

"That was fun!"

Edward chuckled at me. "I told you!"

We went form ride to ride enjoying each others company.

"Let's get something to eat shall we?" Edward held his arm open for me to take while his hand was in his pocket. We went in a little restaurant and was greeted by a girl about 17,our age. What is up with all these girl workers?

"How may I help you?" Of course the question was directed at Edward.

"A table for 2, please?" The girl looked at me like she barley noticed me and asked us to follow her. "Here you are. You're server will be out soon." She turned and left.

"Blue looks great on you. You look beautiful." I smiled and looked down and mumbled my thanks.

"You think I look beautiful? Every woman around here has a mini heart attacks every time you're near or talk. And I don't think it's just because your famous. They swoon over you without you even trying."

"Do I have that effect on _you?_" He sounded serious so I looked up and caughthis intense gaze and couldn't look away. His eyes looked as green as a tropical forest. I felt so soothed looking into them.

I coughed trying to regain my composure before answering.

"Um you're doing it right now." I admitted sheepishly.

"Doing what?" He looked confused.

I sighed. "You dazzling me."

His looked turned thoughtful and was replaced with a goofy grin.

"Is it because of my dashing looks or my amazing personality?" His voice dripping with sarcasm.

I laughed, " You just ruined the moment." Our server was a guy, thankfully. But the same thing that happen with the girls about Edward was happening with the guy towards me.

"Are you ready to order or do you just want your beverages?"

"We'll do both." Edward answered.

" Alright, for you?" The server directed the question towards Edward.

"I'll have a burger, no onions and a coke."

"And for you pretty lady?" He said with a wink. Edward coughed a little in irritation.

"I'll have a cheeseburger without pickles or onions please. And a sprite" I felt smug now that Edward felt what I have been feeling all day.

"Be right out." He took our menus and headed towards the kitchen.

"Well that was rude. He didn't even care that I was right here!" I laughed at his little outburst.

"What's so funny?"

"See! That is how I felt all day!"

"Oh... Well I don't like the feeling." We ate our meals and talked about our favorite things and found out that we had a lot in common. We had the same taste in music, but most important was that he too likes Michael Jackson! Edward payed for the food and held out a hand to lead me back towards the car. I swear I could feel the electricity where our hands connected. We climbed into the car, and of course he opened the door for me.

"Look." Edward had a CD holder on the side of his door. He pulled out one and put it in the CD player. The first track started to play:

_'They told them don't you ever come around here_

_Don't wanna see your face you better disappear_

_The fire's on their eyes and their words are really _

_clear So Beat it, Just Beat it._

_You better run you better do what you can_

_Don't wanna see no blood, Don't be a macho man_

_You wanna be tough_

_better do what you can , So Beat it, But you wanna be bad_

_Just Beat It, Beat It, No one wants to be defeated.'_

"Beat it!" I was singing right along with Michael Jackson which caused me to get an amused look from Edward."Oh my gosh! I love this song! You have his CD?" Now I knew he was perfect!

"Ya! Of course. Who doesn't? He was great."

Our conversation dissolved into MJ's lyrics for every song. The sun was going down. I looked down at my phone to see it was 7 pm.

"Do you want to go get ice cream?" Edward asked.

" Ya, I'm in the mood for some ice cream." Edward parked in front of the store and went to go open the door. I said my thank you's and stepped out of his Volvo. When we started to walk towards the door Edward put his hand on the small off my back and lead me towards the entrance. He was so dreamy! We stepped inside.

"Do you want to look at the ice cream or do you have one in mind?" Edward asked.

"I already know what I want." I smiled up at him.

The cashier must have been listening to our conversation because he said, " Okay then, what would you two like?"

Edward pointed to me to answer first. "I would like Rainbow Sherbert, please."

"Rainbow Sherbert? Is that even good?" Edward said scrunching his nose at the thought of the ice cream.

"Yes. It's very good. Don't knock it until you try it." With a shrug Edward turned and ordered milk chocolate. We were handed our orders and sat down by the window.

"Here, try this." I grabbed his spoon and scooped some of my ice cream and gave it to him to try. He looked a bit scared. I laughed. He barley even licked the top.

With a giggle I said, " It's not going to kill you. Just try it, please?" I put on my famous sad face, making my eyes big and pouting just a bit. Edward was caught in my stare. He didn't move, his mouth was slightly open. I grinned when I felt that I did a job well done. He shook his head like he was waking up from a dream.

After he recovered he mumbled, " You'll be the death of me, Bella." I laughed.

"Mm! That's good." He reached over to get more. I let him eat my ice cream but stopped after the 4th scoop.

" Bella, just one more. Pleeeease?" He looked at me through his eye lashes and grinned my favorite crooked grin. I let him have one more. He smiled and was satisfied that he had the same affect on me as I did on him. Hm let's see who has the upper hand tonight. We finished and got back in the car. He drove me back to the hotel I was staying in . He got out and walked me toward my room.

"Thanks Edward, I actually had a fun night even though I'm afraid of roller coasters." He chuckled at my thanks.

While I was talking all he was looking at my lips. He leaned in and I followed his move. We got so close that our lips were centimeters apart. He closed his eyes.

"Bye." I whispered. And kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and moaned in frustration. He smiled and shook his head. "Your something else." I opened the door and turned around to say thanks to find out Edward was right behind me. I gasped in shock.

"I don't think so." Edward said as he cupped my cheeks. He leaned down and kissed my partly open lips. My reaction wasn't expected from either of us. I closed my eyes and threw my self at him and put my arms around his neck. I could feel Edward smile against my lips. Our lips molded around each other. Far too soon we both pulled back gasping for air. I unhooked my arms from around his neck And stepped back, blush sliding across my face. Edward moved my chin up so my eyes were looking at his. He bent down and gave me a small peck. When his eyes reopened there was a strong emotion in him. Admiration? I couldn't tell.

"Bye." I whispered with a small smile on my lips.

"Bye Bella." He had my favorite smile on his face. He turned and headed back toward his car. I stepped inside and fell on my bed with a happy sigh. Where was Alice when you needed to tell her about your perfect night?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!**

**Review please!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Today is Sunday and Alice and I are leaving back to Forks. Our plane leaves at 6pm. It now is 1:00pm. Edward and Jasper are here in Alice and I's hotel room. Edward and I are sitting on my bed and Jasper and Alice on her's.

"So, girls, what do you want to do today before you leave?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm... lets go shopping!" Of course that was Alice. All three of us groaned in response. She heard us and her lower lip jutted out. Jasper just whisper sweet nothings into her ear and she just giggled. Alice in a good mood once again, check!

"Lets go to a park! Like where there are basketball courts!" I love basketball, played ever since I was 7. Everyone just looked at me like I didn't have a head.

"What? I like sports. Ever heard of them?" I said the last part when no one said anything. I started to blush.

It was Edward who broke the silence. " Yes we've heard of them, but you don't look very athletic. Being clumsy and all." I smacked his shoulder. Edward rubbed his arm and complained and said that I hurt him.

" Well I guess I'm not GOOD at the sport, I just like trying." I tried my best to look as innocent as I looked down with 'sad' eyes. I hope it worked. I'll show him who "doesn't look athletic." You can still be a girly girl and get down with the dogs.

"Oh, well its okay Bella. I'll teach you how to play." He said this while taking me in his arms and rubbing soothing circles and my back. Ha! Its working. I took a chance and sneaked a peek at Alice who was looking at me knowingly. She knows what I'm doing. I smiled back knowing the smile was mischievous.

We all got in Edward Volvo. Edward and I in the front, Jasper and Alice in the back. The guys said that there was this amusement park that had an indoor basketball court.

"Here we are." Edward pulled up to a cool looking amusement park. I was so excited! I haven't played in a while. I hope I sill got it. We got out of the car and headed towards the front entrance. Edward snaked his arm around my waist . My insides felt all tingly. The boys payed for our wrist bands we had to get in order to enter and have unlimited access to all the rides. There were a lot of basketball courts, one of every color. We picked the purple one since I kept on insisting we get it. They all took the hint that I wasn't going to stop whining about it. A guy that had a Referee Shirt on with a whistle around his neck let us in.

Since there were two nets, one at each end, both couples went to a separate one. Alice and I each got a basketball. I acted like I didn't know how to dribble so I was slapping the ball in awkward movements to make the ball go up and down. I looked over at Edward to see an amused smile on his face.

"How about we play one on one?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll go easy on you." Let's see about that.

"Well I get ball first?" I looked at him with big round eyes.

Edward pulled me closer to him and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "Yes you can. You are one dangerous creature Isabella Marie Swan." I smiled up at my... Boyfriend, friend...? We really need to clear that up. I'm not sure where we stand.

"Okay then, let's get started shall we?" I bounced the ball clumsily and faced my back towards him to scoot him close to the basket. He was in a weird defensive stance so this was going to be easy. I picked up the ball, with my right foot I took a quick jab and faked to my right making him go that way. While he was going right, I went left losing him easily behind me while I did an easy layup. Bella:2 Edward:0.

I got my rebound and turned to give Edward the ball when I saw his face. His mouth was hanging wide open, staring at me in complete shock. I walked over to him- ball still in hand- and with my index finger pushed his mouth closed and gave the ball to him in his breadbasket, as my coach used to say.

I went on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Your turn."

"Bella! You can play basketball!" I laughed at his reaction.

"Duh Edward. I guess I'm more athletic than you think." I stuck my tongue at him as I finished my sentence.

Edward was still frozen in amazement. " Are we going to finish or are we going to stare at Bella all day?" He blushed and went to the top of the key.

"Check." Edward passed me the ball.

I passed it back and squatted into a defensive stance. Edward tried to get by me but I wasn't letting that happen. I stole the ball when he tried to cross over in front of me. I just giggled and went to go lay it up. Towards the end of the game it was 45,me to 10, Edward. I knew I was going to win so I started goofing around with Edward. As I was making him move back I did it with my butt. I did the 'backing it up' dance move which caused Edward to turn me around and kiss me smack on the lips. The kiss made my knees go weak. I sighed against his mouth which caused him to smile against mine. I let go of the ball and rapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Once my attention was totally on Edward he slipped out of my embrace , found the basketball and scored.

"Yes 12! Ha ha! Didn't think I would get that high did ya?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"That was cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war." Edward chuckled.

"This isn't war though."

"It isn't, but that was very clever on my behalf, if I do say so myself."

"Fine." I turned to see Jasper grab Alice by the waste before she can get to the ball and spin her around. They were both laughing so hard. Jasper gave Alice a kiss and she reacted the same way I did when Edward kissed me. But Jasper wasn't tricking her. This kiss was getting long so I coughed loudly. They both turned to look at me and both blushed.

"Um, sorry to mess up your guy's moment but our game is done and I won by a long shot. Can we go on rides now?" I looked at them for answers.

"Ya! This is going to be fun!" Alice and her enthusiasm.

Jasper was smirking at his best friend. "How did she beat you?" He asked Edward. "I thought you didn't know how to play?" The last question was directed at me.

"That's what I thought too." Edward mumbled. Alice and I laughed loud.

"Jazzy, Bella has played all of her life. She's really good at it. She wanted to prove to Edward that a pretty face can be athletic too." I blushed at her choice of words. I didn't think of myself as a pretty face. Edward saw me blush at her words and stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You are beyond beautiful, Bella. You have yet to stop amazing me." I turned in his arms and hugged him tight.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"For what?"

"Everything."

We all walked out and went to every ride there. It was 3:30 . Enough time to go back to the hotel room and get our bags.

"That was such a thrill!" All those rides made Alice an even bigger ball of energy, if that's even possible.

"That _was _fun, Edward." I gripped his hand tighter as we walked towards his car.

"I'm glad you liked it." He bent down to give my a quick peck on the lips when we heard, " Who's that Edward?"

"Is that your new girl friend?" **Flash.**

"What happened to the other one? **Flash.**

"Where's Tanya?" **Flash.** Wait, _**Tanya?**_ Edward never told me they dated.

"She just confirmed that you two were still going strong. What is your comment on that?" A reporter said as she reached out with a tape recorder in one hand. Still dating? What are they talking about? How can Edward do this to me?

Edward didn't reply to anything they asked or said. He just made a way for us to get through to his car. He opened my door before he went to his side.

"Hey! Aren't you Jasper Hale?"

"Smile for me baby!" Alice looked for who said that with a scowl on her face. Her expression relaxed when she found out it was a guy who said that. When Alice and Jasper climbed in the back Edward sped off.

Most of the ride back to our room I stared moodily out of the window looking at nothing.

"What's wrong Bella?" Concern written all over Edwards face. He can't look like that. He was going out with Tanya but fooling around with me.

"Why don't you go call your _girl friend_ Tanya and see what she's doing. Maybe invite her over." I glared at him.

Edward's face showed his confusion then understanding, then hurt. Why was he hurt? I'm the one that's hurt.

"Bella, she's not my girlfriend. You shouldn't believe everything the paparazzi and tabloids say." We stopped, I looked up to see we were in front of my room. I got out and slid the card through the slot on the door handle. When the light turned green and beeped I slid inside. I shut the door and lay on my bed. I heard the door open. Dang it Alice. I looked up to see a very worried Edward make his way over to me.

"Bella please listen to me. They were lying." The door closed behind him. I guess Alice and Jasper went somewhere else.

" Then why did Tanya say that you guys were still going out?"

"If she did say that then she is delusional. We broke up a 2 years ago. History. Nothing. Nada.

I looked at his face and saw he was pleading with his eyes for me to believe him. I could tell he was telling the truth.

"Bella, ever since you entered my life , you lit up my word. You are the most best thing that has ever happened to me in my life. If you leave my world, everything will go back to being a dull nothing. I need you to believe me that I care about you so much, I would never do anything to hurt you. My eyes are only for you."

I teared up. Did I really mean that much to him?

" I believe you, Edward. I like you so much, it hurt me to think of you with someone else. I'm sorry." I whispered.

Edward scooped me up off the bed and did a 360 then put me back on the bed. I laughed and hugged him tight to me.

"You scared me there for a little." Edward said. I giggled in relief that everything was going to be okay.

"I don't want to go back to Forks."

"Why not Bella?"

"That means school. Ugh!" I mumbled into his shirt. I leaned back from his embrace. " "Where do you go to School? Considering your my age, being a Junior."

"Well I am home schooled. That works better around my schedule."

"Hmm. You said you were coming to visit Forks, but on a school week?" I bet he can see the wheels spinning in my head.

"Well, yes. What are you getting at?"

"How long are you going to be there?"

"Since I don't have any movies coming up or interviews, until I want to leave. Why?"

"So you're saying you are free til school ends?" I had a big grin on my face and by the way Edward was looking at me he had no clue where I was going with all these questions.

"Yes... For goodness sake Bella. Tell me what you're thinking! The suspense is killing me." I sighed mentally. He looks so cute when he's confused.

"You should go to school in Forks!"

" Do you think that will be a good idea? Won't I get mobbed by 13 year old girls?" I started to laugh at his silly comment when I saw his face was serious. That made me laugh even harder.

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious!"

"I... know... that's what's... hilarious!" I tried to calm down when Edward was 'glaring at me'. When I could talk I said, " Maybe at first, but they'll get used to you."

"I don't know..."

"Have you ever been to public school before?"

"Well no but-"

"No but Edward. You can feel like a regular teenager for once. You can join all the activities you've seen on screen."

"Well I've always wanted a locker."

I gaped at him."Out of everything you can get out of a high school experience, you want a locker?" I laughed. Edward looked slightly embarrassed while he shook his head. By Edward's face he was getting more and more excited about the idea.

" You know what? I want to go to high school! I want to have normal friends too. But I do like having celebrity friends, don't get me wrong. I'll talk to my parents about this. I'm pretty sure they'll like the idea." He hugged me tight and mumbled in my hair, "Thanks Bella."

"This is as much for me as for you. Now I get to see you everyday." Edward chuckled and kissed my lips with such passion. We were interrupted by a cough. Edward and I broke apart and turned to see Jasper and Alice holding hands and looking at us with amusement. I stepped back but Edward took a step with me.

"I'm guessing you two made up?"

"Good guess Jasper." I rolled my eyes at him.

" I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!"

"SO AM I DUDE!" I looked over at Alice in shock. We both laughed at the guys enthusiasm. She had thought of the same thing. What can you say? That's why she is my cousin and best friend.

The guys stayed for a bit longer until Alice shooed them away when she noticed the time. 5:00. Our plane leaves in an hour, we better start heading there. Of course the guys offered to drive us. I was thankful. I don't think we would have been able to catch a taxi at this hour.

"See you in a week." Edward said before he kissed me. That's when he thinks he'll be there, if his dad let's him. We were about to board the plane.

"See you." I stretched on my tip toes making grunts since I couldn't reach his lips. Edward picked me up by my waist to help me out. Good thing there was no one around or this would be all over the magazines! We've learned how to keep our relationship on the down low. It's not easy.

Both Alice and I said our goodbyes and flew back to Forks.

* * *

**I decided to make Edward and Jasper go to school with them.**

**I'm not into long distance relationships;)**

**Can i please get at least more than 2 reviews this time?haha:D**

**Please and thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry this took so long! With school starting and all. Well this chapter is my longest yet so I hope you guys enjoy it!:D**_

* * *

"Dad! I home!" The plane ride was so long. Ridiculous! Alice and I finally got back to Forks. Since my truck was there at the airport I took Alice home. Right now I just wanted to sprint up to my room. I am tired, probably cause of jet lag. I walked to the living room to find Charlie past out on the couch. He's been all alone since my mother ran off a year after I was born. She just "wasn't ready for motherhood."

"Dad," I whispered. "I'm home. Get up. Your neck is going to hurt in the morning." Man, he was a heavy sleeper. I gave his shoulder a little shake. Then a harder one. Finally he woke up, oh boy.

"Ah! Er. Uh. Get back! I know how to shoot a gun!" His hand was attacking his belt loop where his gone usually is."

"Dad, Dad? Calm down. It's just me, Bella! Remember? Your only child."

"Dang it Bella! You don't know how to wake up a person. I almost shot you!" My dad ran a hand across his face.

I bit my lip, hard, trying not to laugh. I couldn't help my self. I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dad! You were all like,'Get back, I know how to shoot a gun!', That was freaking hilarious!" I tried my best to make my voice deep so I can imitate his voice.

"Dammit Bella! I could have shot you in the face!"

"Oh really? With what gun?"

"I woulda if I had one."

"Well you didn't. Okay I can't stay on my feet any longer or I'll fall asleep standing up."

"Fine let's get to bed." Charlie walked off to his room mumbling something about how kids were always inconsiderate.

Tomorrow is school. Back to boredom. Well just for this week, then there will be a lot of commotion. I did my nightly routine and went to bed.

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping loudly. I got ready, went downstairs, made myself breakfast then headed to school. I got out of my truck and headed to my first period since I got here 15 minutes before the bell rang. First, second , third, and fourth periods went by slowly. I was relieved when it was time to go to lunch. I spotted the usual table with Alice, Angela, Lauren, Mike, Tyler ,and Erick. And Ben? Where did he come from. I looked at who was next to him and Angela seemed to be really happy and flirtatious with him. Hmm, I need to talk to her about that. She needs to give me the scoop.

" Sooo, what did you guys do over the break?" Alice asked as I sat down in between her and Angela.

It was Mike who answered. "I went to El Paso, Texas. Ya it's freaking hot there! But they know how to party let me tell ya-"Mike was cut off by Alice.

"Okay anyone else?"

"Bella and I went to an L.A premier AND met the stars of the film."

"Hmph! Ya right." That was said by Lauren Mallory. Why was she even here? No one likes her. Everyone else kept there distance. Everyone's ego went down whenever they talked to Lauren.

"It's alright to be jealous Lauren. Don't get mad just because someone had something to do and you didn't." Alice talked to Lauren as if she was a five year old. Alice was never afraid of anyone, that's what I loved about her. All Lauren did was gape at Alice opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water trying to find a comeback.

"As I was saying... We also went clubbing and we met the most amazing guys ever! Their home town is Forks. What a coincidence right? Anyways, they're coming to Forks high school to finish their junior year and maybe senior year."

"Well that sure beats my break." Angela mumbled. Ben looked at her with a look that said, "You would have liked to look for guys instead of be with me?" Yes, his one look said ALL of that.

"Oh no Ben, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that they got to go out of town while I was stuck in my house cleaning. That's all."

"Fine." Ben understood Angela, for the most part and went back to eating his apple.

The week went by smoothly, kind of. I tried my best to avoid Jacob . Whenever our paths would cross the little couple made it a scene to get my attention and make out right in front of me. Disgusting! Mostly it was all Jessica but Jacob would go along right with her. I mean, it was along time ago. They need to get over it. I sure have. I'm dating a freaking celebrity, a very handsome, kind,and funny one at that. They need to get over them selves. Oh well.

Every day that came closer to when Edward and Jasper came to the school I kept on getting butterflies. What if Edward didn't like me anymore? What if he saw someone more prettier than me here at the school? I tried not to think about that. Of course we texted everyday nonstop. Everyone at school was talking about the arrival of the two new kids. They'll be surprised when they see that the new students aren't just another two boys. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I thought it was best for us not to tell anyone who they were so they can land here without any problems, and so they won't get ambushed by waiting girls at the school.

It was Saturday, the day the guys got here. Edward and Jasper's parents were more than okay, they wanted to move back to Forks anyway. Edward said that his mother,Esme, was more than happy Edward wanted to go to school. "She was so proud her little baby wanted to face the world." Jasper's family was in the exact same situation. They already had houses here from before.

I won't be able to see Edward until school on Monday so he can unpack. I'm predicting this week and the rest from now on will be quite interesting.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I sat on the bench on the side of the school with Alice to the right of me. It is 30minutes before the school bell rings and I couldn't stop shaking my leg nervously. Alice's hand clamped down on my leg.

"Bella, stop. That's really annoying. What are you worrying about?"

"Alice, what if he sees someone else he thinks is prettier than me? What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

"Bella, you don't see yourself clearly do you? You are so much prettier than anyone here. I don't think EVERY single guy here wants you because you're ugly."

I rolled my eyes at her comment. Not EVERY guy here thinks I'm pretty... I think.

"_Cause this is thriller night!"_

I looked down at my phone and saw Edward had texted me.

_**Hey beautiful:)**_

_Hi Edward:))_

_**I'm here. I am just going to register, then I will find you.;***_

I smiled down at my phone. I looked over to my right to see Alice smiling at her phone too.

"Jasper?"

"Yes! Edward?"

"Duh!" We both started to giggle. I texted Edward back.

_I'll be waiting for you by the cafeteria;) Hurry!_

_**Oh I will;D See you in a sec!**_

I told Alice to tell Jasper to meet us by the cafeteria. We stood up and headed to the building.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I finished my text with Bella and headed towards the Office. There wasn't a lot of people around so no one has noticed me and Jasper in our sunglasses, even though there was no sunlight what-so-ever, and our hoodies. I pulled open the office door. There was an old lady with red hair and glasses behind the main desk. She was busy sorting through papers, so I coughed loud enough to get her attention. She looked up and asked, "May I help you?"

"Um yes ma'am. We are new . Our parents registered us before today?"

"Oh! Yes,yes the knew students. We've been expecting you two." She smiled at us warmly and for the first time actually took a good look at us.

"Sorry gentlemen but it is against school policy to wear sunglasses in the building. Unless they are prescriptive sunglasses by a doctor you need to take those off, along with your hoodies. Jasper and I took off our glasses and pulled down our hoodies hesitantly afraid of the reactions we were going to get.

The red haired lady was looking for our schedules.

"Ah! Here they are boys. Welcome to Forks high school and enjoy your-"

She looked up to give us our schedules when she saw our faces. The papers slipped from her hand and on to the floor. Oh no.

" Your-your-your-" Since she was looking at me I helped her out.

"Edward Cullen."

"And You-you-you-"

"...Are Jasper Hale." It looked like she was about to faint. Oh boy. Jasper and I rushed over to her to catch her as she fell. Man she is heavy!

"Ma'am?Ma'am? Are you okay? Can you wake up right now? We need to get to class. Ow!" I looked over to Jasper shaking his head at me. We put her back on her chair. Jasper bent down in front of her and was giving her cheek little slaps. She still wasn't waking. Bella was probably wondering where I was at. I need to make this quick. I got an I idea! I ran to the nearest restroom with a cup I found on her desk and my disguise on. I came back with a cup of water in my hand.

"Watch out Jaz." I splashed the water on her face. I didn't have a lot. The lady spluttered and jumped out of here seat.

"Why am I wet?"

"Well ma'am, you kind of fainted when you saw us," Jasper said politely.

With a smile I said, "Ya, so I threw water at you. It worked!"

The lady looked so embarrassed she wanted to hide under a brown paper bag. Her whole face was blushing. Wait why is she looking at us like that? We can be her grandsons for goodness sake! Okay we need to get out of her quick before things start to get weird. I picked up our schedules and gave Jasper his.

"Okay bye now!" Jasper and I speed walked out of there and to Bella and Alice. Wow, I forgot how beautiful Bella is. I think my heart skipped a beat. As I started to approach her my smile grew larger. Bella spotted me and also had a big smile on her face. She ran to me. I met her halfway, picked her up and twirled her around.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

I let out a girly squeal when Edward twirled me around.

"Ah! Edward-_giggle_- let me down!" I was let down but he didn't let go. Edward bent down and whispered in my ear, "You are so pretty. I missed you"

"I missed you too." Edwards words made my cheeks bright red. He saw, chuckled and touched his thumb across the redness. He caressed my face and looked in my eyes. I can tell he was asking permission if it was okay to kiss me so to tell him my answer I laced my fingers through his hair at the back his head and brought his face towards mine. I kissed his plump lips and was about to step back when Edwards hands found my hips and pulled me back to him. He crushed his lips against mine again. We both came up to catch our breath when the school bell rang. Edward gave me one quick peck before heading toward his first class. My lips tingled with fire. Its like I can still feel his lips on mine. I walked to my first period in a happy daze.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Edward POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Jasper and I didn't have classes until the end of the day. Gym. I pulled out my schedule and found the room number. C237. This school was little but very confusing. They had A-G hallways. Thank goodness the school had the letters on the walls or I would be so lost! I was in hall C. 234...235...236. Ah here it is C237... Speech. Hm I wonder what we do in speech class?

I walked in and some students were already there. They were all busy in their conversations that they didn't notice I was there. Right as I walked in the classroom their was a good size desk with a teacher behind it.

"Um. Hello my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a new student here," I whispered trying not to attract attention.

The teacher looked up and squealed in excitement causing everyone to look in our direction.

"Oh my gosh! It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen. My name is Mr. Guerra." He took my hand in both of his and started to shake it with much enthusiasm. I'm sure my arm is going to fall off any time now. I never knew a man can squeal like that. Mr. Guerra noticed that the hand shake was too long and let go with an embarrassed cough. Once I hand my arm back I started to rub my shoulder. He is strong!

"Uh... Let me see your schedule just to make sure you are in the right place." I gave him the yellow paper. " Yes Mr. Cullen. This is the right class. Okay we have one chair right behind Ms. Stanley." I followed him to the chair. As we were walking down the aisle I was met with shocked faces. All and I do mean all of the students had their mouths hanging open and their eyes wide. Jessica looked like she was about to attack me at any second. She had this smile on her face which I'm guessing is her 'seductive smile'. I don't know, but she looked hilarious.

I sat down and put my back pack on the back of my chair. There was no one sitting behind me. The teacher went to the front of the class and told us we were going to the theater room to do some vocal exercises. What? We got up and formed a single file walking towards the room. All of a sudden I felt someone bump into my side. Without looking at who it was I caught and asked them if they were okay.

"Oh I'm more than okay. Thank you for breaking my fall sexy," Jessica said with a wink. I hastily let go of her and she stumbled slightly. We arrived in the theater room and Mr. Guerra told us to go on stage. This is where I am most comfortable at. We all formed a big circle.

"Okay class. I all want you to say kkkkoooo. Make sure you emphasis the k sound. At the same time push your hand out like your pushing your words at someone." What the heck? He said go and we all started to do it. As we 'pushed' our words at him he 'caught them and threw our word back at us. Wow this man was a joke.

"Now I want you all to do and say something with emotion. Here I'll start and the next person has to do the same thing I did and so on. Okay... Ugh! Not again." The kid next to him did it and so on. The whole class did their turn in saying Mr. Guerra's phrase. It was my turn to make up a saying and emotion. I turned on my acting skills.

"Oh my god! Snake!" I screamed as if I was afraid pointing to the floor. Everyone screamed and the girls went running around trying to find high ground.

" Where is it?"

"Omg! I don't want to die today!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Everyone calm down! There is no snake. I was pretending. You know participating in this activity? Jeez Louise!" Even Mr. Guerra had been clutching at his heart out of being scared. Wow, I didn't know I was this good at acting. Everyone was embarrassed according to their red faces. They all got back in the circle and did what I did.

I had two more classes which had the same reaction as the first class did. Now it was lunch! I get to see my Bella.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bella POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Alice and I entered the cafeteria and went straight to the lunch line.

"Bella, what should we do? Do we sit with our regular table or find a new one for now so we can be with Jazzy and Edward alone?"

We moved up in line and I grabbed a cheeseburger and an apple juice. Alice got the same but just a regular burger. We went up to the cashier lady and paid for our food.

"We should get a table."

"Ya that's what I was thinking."

We went to an open table to the far right of the cafeteria by a window. We sat down and started to eat.

All of a sudden I heard loud gasps go throughout the whole room. I looked up to see Edward and Jasper come through the doors. Alice squealed, excited to see Jasper again. I felt my blush run up to my cheeks. It looked like they were looking for something. My phone buzzed and I looked down at my phone.

_**Hey Bella:) Where are you and Alice? We are standing in the cafeteria by ourselves looking like complete loners.:(**_

_Haha! Yes you guys do look like that:P We are by the big window to your right.:D_

Edward read my message and looked up to where I told him. I gave him a wave. A smile took over his face and showed Jasper where we are. He smiled and they both made their way over to us. As they were passing people to get to us, a lot of girls straightened up in their seats thinking the guys were going towards them. I smirked when their eyes followed Edward and Jasper all the way to our table. My eyes never left Edward's the entire time he walked over to me.

" Hello beautiful," Edward said as he bent down and gave me a nice sweet kiss on the lips. Jasper did the same to Alice. The whole cafeteria gasped ,Alice and I got so many dirty looks from every girl. The guys sat beside their girlfriends.

"Hello handsome."

"Oh stop, your making me blush," Laughed Edward. I tried to smack his side but he caught my hand and held on to it.

"So how was your first day of school, you two?: I was really curious. I wondered if they liked it or hated it.

Edward answered first. " It's better than I imagined! It's so fun." I laughed at his excitement.

"Ya same here. The teachers are boring but it is so cool sitting in those chairs that have their own desk connected to them!" Alice rolled her eyes at him. How did he not know that?

" Besides everyone freaking out that we are in their school now, everything is going fine." I was so glad that everything was turning out just fine. I told them to go get their food and they were more than willing to run to the line. 2 minutes until the bell rang for fourth period I asked Edward what he had next.

" Lets see. I... have... um, biology. With Mr. Banner."

"Oh! Me too. I'll show you where his class is." The bell rang and we all got up and headed towards our class rooms. Edward got a hold on my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled in return . We entered the room and I went to my assigned seat next to Mike Newton, while Edward went to the back of the room to tell Mr. Banner he was in this class.

"Welcome Edward. Our last desk available is right there next to Ms. Lauren. Lauren please raise up your hand to let Edward know where you are. She rose her hand with one of her slutty smiles. She was looking him up and down. My eyes narrowed.

Edward sat down to the right of her. I noticed her not too subtle move to get closer to him. Edward leaned to his right to put down his back pack when Lauren scooted her chair closer. Ugh! Can she keep it in her pants! I decided not to look at her so I started to doodle on my notebook. The bell rang soon after that.

"So Bella, you going with anyone to prom?" said Mike as we were putting our stuff away.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm even going."

"Well what else would you be doing?" Mike asked that as if doing something else was impossible.

"Well if anything I'll probably go with …. Edward." I whispered his name but Mike still heard me.

"Him? Why him? He barley got here today. How could you possibly know him, he's famous.

"Well actually I'm the one she met at the club. AND she's my girlfriend so back off." Alice and I told Edward and Jasper we only told people about the club. Edward came up from behind and spun me around and gave me a kiss, not too passionate because of the teacher but enough to make Mike have a scowl on his face. We broke apart, Edward took my hand and we walked out to our next class.

Edward looked back and chuckled.

"What?"I asked.

"Mike is still glaring at me. He must really like you."

"Ugh! He never catches the hint that I do not like him."

"Well the only way he will catch on is if we show public affection. Oh darn it I guess we have to now."

I giggled girly while my cheeks burned a crimson red. Edward smiled a big and brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"So beautiful," He whispered. I tiptoed trying to kiss him. Man was he tall!He bent down helping me out. Our kiss was too brief for my liking.

"See you later. I think I have you for gym."

"Oh okay. See you later then." He turned leaving me at the door to my next class.

* * *

**_Did you guys like it? Please review. I want to know your opinions. Now lets try to get more than 10 reviews this :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

I was walking down the halls, on my way to gym when I heard someone shout my name. I looked over my shoulder to see an on coming figure. Jacob. Do I really have to deal with him today? This is going to put a damper on my mood.

"Hey Bells." I just gave him a cold stare.

"Oh come on Bella. Still not over it are we?"

"Yes I am actually. I have a boyfriend now. Why would I give you a second thought?"

"Well then why are you looking at me like you want to kill me?"

"Because I don't like you as a person." I turned away but got pulled back my Jake.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Why was he reacting like this? He has Jessica.

" Edward Cullen, if you want to know so badly." I got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes grow bigger. Ha! What now? I'm dating the teen heartthrob and he's dating the slut of Forks. Hmm? Big difference? I think so.

"If you want to let go of my arm now, I need to get to class before the bell rings."

"Wh-um-a-" Jacob had a light shade of pink spread across his cheeks and let go. He was at loss of words. I gave him a smug smile and went to gym.

I came out of the locker room , changed and ready for whatever coach is going to throw at me. If I play anything but basketball, I'm pretty clumsy. I entered the gym to see Alice and Angela waving me over.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Hey. Edward has been looking at you ever since you got here Ms. Short shorts," Alice said smirking at me. I looked down at my shorts. They were not short! Maybe just a little but that's how Coach gave them to me. Either he is a pervert or this was the only size left. I wanted to go with the second option, makes me feel less uncomfortable.

"They are not! If we are talking about short shorts, we need to look at Jessica," I said.

"Well you might want to look now," Angela said while pointing behind me. I spun around and saw the back of Jessica's head. She was facing Edward and poking at his arm. From the look of Edward's face, he wasn't too comfortable. Jessica has a boyfriend for goodness sakes! A girl from Jessica's possy was talking flirtatiously to Jasper.

"Alice. Look at your boyfriend."

"Oh hell na! Let's go pull those skanks off of our boyfriends!"

"Let's." Alice and I stomped our way over to the big crowd. Edward looked up and met my eyes. I saw relief take over his face.

"Is there something you need Jessica." Jessica turned her head to look at me without completely turning her whole body while her hand was still wrapped around Edwards bicep.

She turned back around and without a backwards glance said, " No, at least not from you. I think you can leave now."

"Get off my boyfriend you slut!" She looked taken aback. Edward got out of her grip and came over to me.

"Hello. I missed you my Bella." Edward hesitantly leaned in afraid I would pull away . Why would I be mad at him? I wanted to make sure Jessica knew who Edward belongs to. I grabbed his face in my hands and connected our lips. I crushed mine against his and he responded as eagerly . His hands slid to my waist and pulled me closer to him. I heard from a distance someone huff madly and walk away pretty quickly.

I felt Edward smile against my lips. He broke apart and laughed at my pout.

"I'd like to think you kissed me because you wanted to for no reason, instead of just proving a point. But for some reason... I don't mind." I chuckled at his statement.

"Oh trust me, I wanted to."

"Well just know that I'm yours to keep Mrs. Swan. You have nothing to worry about."

He pulled me in for a hug. I sighed into his chest. "I'm sorry. It's just. Your famous...and every girl in the nation loves you! I can't help getting jealous."

"Trust me Bella," he said as he put a finger under my chin to make me look into his eyes. "There has been no other girl who has caught my attention at first sight and held on to it. Only you Isabella Marie Swan." He bent down and gave me a sweet peck right before Coach blew his whistle. I looked to my left and saw an angry redhead glaring at Alice and Jasper's embrace. They've made up.

After we played tennis which I wasn't too bad at, Coach let us go to our locker rooms and change. I hurriedly changed my clothes and put my hair down. The last bell of the day rang and I practically sprinted out of there. I found Edward leaning against the wall facing me.

As I got closer he said, "Hello milady." He bowed and swept his arm across his chest and held out his hand. I giggled . He looked so perfect my heart swelled with love.

_Wait, did I just say _love? _Am I in love?_

I'm going to have to think about that later.

"Thank you my kind sir." I put my hand in his and we walked to my car.

"We really need to get you a new car," Edward said as we got closer to my truck. He looked as if he had eaten something sour.

" Hey! It was a gift, I can't get rid of it! That would be rude."

"Well, who gave it to you then?"

"...Jacob's dad..." I looked over to him Edward when he didn't say anything.

"So you don't want to give it up because it was a present from your ex- boyfriend." Something like pain flashed in his eyes.

"Of course not Edward. It's just that my dad is best friends with his dad. My dad was so happy to give me something. I don't want to hurt _**him.**_" Edward still didn't look convinced, just a little sad.

I took Edward's face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Edward. I don't have any feelings for Jacob at all. He is history. You are my future. I don't care how long it will take you to convince you that but I won't stop until you get it through that thick skull of yours." I tip toed and brought his face down to mine. I wanted to make my point . At first he was stiff from surprise but relaxed and sighed against my lips. When he felt my smile he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. And let me tell you, it wasn't as gentle as the first time he did that. We both started to get into the kiss and soon it wasn't the innocent kiss I was aiming for. Our lips were moving urgently against each other.

Edward's tongue swept across my lower lip asking for entrance. I gladly let him in. Once our tongues touched sparks flew behind my closed eyelids. Not even Jacob could get this kind of reaction out of me. I interlaced my fingers in his hair and brought him closer as Edward's hand was at the small of my back pushed me closer as well. Our tongues battled for dominance but came out in a tie when we both broke apart for air.

"You are a very dangerous creature," he said breathlessly.

"Hey, I was going for a small kiss. You were the one who deepened it." I made a show of putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath, sports style. Edward chuckled at my stance.

"Well now I know what my expert kisses do to you. I might use that in my favor someday." Edward grabbed his chin between his index finger and his thumb as if he was thinking of all the possibilities. He didn't know how right he was.

"_Expert_ kisses? So who have you been practicing on?" I faked my madness and started to stalk my car.

Edward ran after me and pulled me back by my waist. I shouted my protests but my stomach was flipping over and over just by this contact.

"Oh no you don't. " Edward turned me so I was in his arms once again. He looked down at me since he was another head taller than me. "I am yours and only yours, Isabella Marie Swan."

I swooned at his words. My knees felt like they were about to give in by the intense look he had in his eyes. I blushed as I said , "Edward I am also yours and only yours. I will never do anything to hurt you."

"I can't even think of leaving you Bella. EVER. You are my life now." My eyes teared up. I have never felt this much love towards me. As a tear escaped my eye. Edward wiped it away with his thumb. He kissed my cheek and then my mouth. He pulled away and led me to my truck. Once we said our goodbyes I backed out of the school parking lot and headed home. I can't believe Edward Cullen is my boyfriend. The teen heartthrob of AMERICA.

I got home and started to defrost the steak that I got a few weeks ago. I am just in a good mood. I want to make Charlie as happy as me. Just throw in some fish and pie and he is as happy as a six year old girl on her birthday.

The food is almost done and now I'm preparing the vegetables that I will have to stuff down his throat. I better throw some cheese on them.

"Bells? You home?" Charlie asked as he hung up his belt and gun.

"Ya. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Wow Bells, what's the special occasion? It smells great


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is Chapter 11. Thanks for all the reviews. I am so happy that you guys are enjoying my story!:D

* * *

**

I got home and started to defrost the steak that I got a few weeks ago. I am just in a good mood. I want to make Charlie as happy as me. Just throw in some fish and pie and he is as happy as a six year old girl on her birthday.

The food is almost done and now I'm preparing the vegetables that I will have to stuff down his throat. I better throw some cheese on them.

"Bells? You home?" Charlie asked as he hung up his belt and gun.

"Ya. Dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes."

"Wow Bells, what's the special occasion? It smells great."

"Nope no occasion." The oven "binged" and I ran over and took out the two juicy steaks. All that was missing was the one and only... A1 Steak sauce. Got to love that thing. After dinner I went to my room. I did my homework, did my nightly routine, and went straight to bed dreaming about my perfect boyfriend.

Monday!

I ran down the stairs, flew by my dad who was going to work late this morning, grabbed a hot pocket and dashed out the door. I jumped in my truck and peeled out of my drive way. I took longer straightening my hair then I planned and was now running late. I could see my dad's face now if he saw the speedometer.

I arrived at school with four minutes before the bell. I quickly got out of my truck and ran threw the doors.

"Ahhhh." I mumbled trying to run as fast as the teachers outside their classrooms would let me. 2 minutes to go. I was almost to my classroom when a velvety voice stopped me.

"Where are you going in such a rush beautiful?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. That has got to be the best sight in my whole life! He was wearing a black V- neck with blue jeans on. I had to remind myself to breath. I blushed and looked down. He just makes me feel so warm inside. I heard him sigh happily and felt Edward stroking my cheek.

I looked up at him when I realized the time. "Edward! You're going to be late!"

"Well if you weren't here so late I wouldn't be in this position would I? I have been waiting here by your classroom for ages." He looked amused. I laughed.

"You are such a good boyfriend," I sighed and stole a quick kiss right as the bell rang. We said our goodbyes and he headed off to class. I took my seat next to Alice, who was squirming in her seat.

"Are you okay there Alice? You look like you need to pee."

"Ugh! Bella just be quiet and let me tell you some news!" I obeyed and turned to give her my full attention.

"Okay so you know how Prom is coming up?" I nodded. How would I miss it? The whole school is plastered with fliers on every single wall. The only thing that caught my attention was that on every flier it said, "_**Mystery surprise about dance. We'll tell you a week before the dance!**_" Even though I didn't really want to go to the dance, I even wanted to know what the big surprise is.

"Okay , we were going over the 'Big Surprise' in student council and guess what it is?" By the look on Alice's face I wasn't going to like it. She joined student council and ran for student body president. Of course she won, everyone loves her.

"What is it?" I was hesitant to ask.

Alice took a deep breath. "Well I got over voted on this one so I practically had no say. The big surprise is that you can't go with your boyfriends or girlfriends to the dance. Someone else has to ask you. The first person to ask you, you have to say yes."

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard of!" Just seeing another girl on Edward's arm hurt my heart.

"I know right? It figures that all of them are single! They probably were too depressed to see relationships everywhere they had to go and pull this stupid stunt!

"This is going to be so horrible. I don't want to go now, for sure."

"No! Bella, you have to do this with me. I HAVE to go to this stupid thing because 'It gives a good impression.'" Alice impersonated her student councilor teacher's voice. I gave a cry and shook my head.

"If you love me, you will go through this horrible experience with me." She pulled out her famous puppy dog face. My will crumbled and I nodded reluctantly.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Oh thank goodness."

"When are you guys going to tell everyone this?"

"When announcements come on in second period, it'll be the last thing the announced."

I sighed and put my forehead on my desk. Awhile later the bell rang to release us to second period. As Alice said they revealed the surprise. I heard a lot of groans but a few yays come from next to me. I am not going to like this. The announcer said this thing started after lunch.

The bell rang. I met up with Alice by the girl's restroom and we headed off to have lunch with our boyfriends. We stood in line and waited to get our raviolis. Not too long I felt a slight tap on my right shoulder.

"Hey Bella, you know how they said that you couldn't go with your boyfriend to the dance?" I turned with a scowl on my face. Of course it had to be Mike Newton.

I knew where he was going with this. " Yea..." We moved up in the line. Why was it going so slow? It's like fate was playing with me.

"So, do you want-"

"Get out of here Newton." An angry voice behind me demanded. I knew that voice even if I were blind folded. The instant I heard his velvety voice I relaxed instantly.

"Ha! I'm not going to listen to you Cullen. I came to ask YOUR girlfriend to go to prom with me. The announcements said she really had no choice." He smirked at Edward and looked back at me. He was about to ask again but was interrupted by Edward.

" I. Said. Leave. Now." From the look in Mike's eyes, he was pretty intimidated. I felt smug. Yup, my boyfriend is a badass. Mike didn't have a death wish so he started to back up and left the cafeteria.

I turned to Edward to see him glare where Mike had left. I grabbed his face to get him to look at me.

"Edward. You hoo! Over here. You know, Bella?" At last I got his eyes to connect with mine. He instantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry Bella. I just can't stand to see, let alone think, that you are with another guy."

" You know, it's kind sexy when you're all jealous like that," I said against his lips. A shudder went through him and he pulled me closer.

"Are you trying to make me lose control in front of a public display, cause I will if you tease me like this," Edward said against my lips smiling. His tongue swept across my lower lip and I let him in with no hesitation. Just for him to pull away.

"Well two can play at this game, Miss Swan." I gave him a pretend glare . I stuck my tongue out at him and turned to grab my plate of raviolis . Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned my head back against his chest.

"Edward, I don't want to go to the prom now. They made it all stupid. What a waste."

"Then let's not go."

I groaned. " But I have to. Since Alice has to because she's the president she's making me go with her. I don't want to go with another guy but you," I said with a frown. I felt Edward's chest rumble.

"Nope, can't happen. Not with another guy. Can't you just go alone?"He asked desperately.

"I HAVE to say yes to the first guy who asks me, and not my boyfriend."

"Well now _I _have to go to make sure that guy doesn't try to make a move on you." I was glad that he would be there with me. But then I realized something horrible.

"But that means you have to go with another girl." Ugh! I'm not liking this one bit. By this time Edward payed for my lunch and me protesting.

We sat at our usual table waiting for Alice and Jasper since Alice was waiting for him in another line.

"Well,no. I can go by myself." I looked at him as if he were dumb.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen. Do you really think that you will go unasked to a dance. ALONE. I think not. Every girl would have pounced on you if you didn't come here already taken." I could see understanding unfold in his eyes.

Edward put his face down in his hands. "Ah crap." His voice was mumbled by his hands.

"Well I'll be there with you. Date or no Date." I sighed at his words. There was no winning in this situation. Alice and Jasper joined us at our table. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper's eyes troubled.

"Not taking the news well like us?" The couple sat down and shook their heads no.

"I have never read about a theme that ridiculous." I couldn't help but laugh at Jazz's statement. He read books about high school life nonstop. Like the bible practically. Alice's mouth twitched too.

We all ate our lunches and tried not to dwell on the negative. The first bell blared telling us to head back to our classes.

"Now everything starts." After lunch was when everyone was aloud to start asking. Edward and I walked hand in hand to our biology class. We sat down at our assigned seats. I was reluctant for Mike to show up. Lauren was already seated so I kept a close eye on her while Edward sat down. I wasn't far from them. Two rows to the right of them. I could here everything her annoying voice said.

"Helllo handsome." Edward didn't look up as he opened his spiral notebook to a blank page.

Lauren huffed. "Edward. I said hi." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Edward finally looked up. " Oh, I didn't know you were talking to me."

"How could you not know? You are the only guy who is attractive in this class." She tried to give him a sexy smile but it just looked like a grimace. I saw Edward roll his eyes when she wasn't looking.

"Are you going to prom?" Lauren asked. Oh no. Not her, anyone but her. Edward's eyes got larger.

"Um... I guess. Yes . no." He sighed. "Yes." He looked defeated.

"Well, has anyone asked you?" He didn't answer for as long as he could hold out.

"Well?" She sounded annoyed.

"Well..."

"Great! You're free? Pick me up at 7 on Saturday." Lauren gave Edward her phone number and he wrote it down reluctantly. I felt my heart ache. I turned around. Mr. Banner called the class's attention to the front. Mike walked in just in time. He took his assigned seat by me.

"Okay class, hush. Today we are doing a lab. The class procedures are on the table as are the materials. Your partner will be the person to the left. Okay, everyone get to a table." I groaned. Really? Can my day get any worse? Mike was my partner. Surprise surprise. Mike had a goofy grin on his face as we sat face to face on the black tables.

The lab was awfully easy so it took 45 minutes to do. We worked in silence. Well I mostly worked while he stared at the paper looking dumbfounded. He didn't know what the heck the paper was talking about. Oh boy. What is he doing with his life?

We had another 45 minutes to do whatever we wanted. Great.

"So Bella. As I was saying at lunch (his voice started to get loud enough so Edward can hear) before I was rudely interrupted," He turned his attention back to me once he was satisfied that Edward was listening.

"Are you free for prom?" My face paled. From the corner of my eye I could see Edward tense and tighten his hand around the edge of his table. I knew this was coming.

"Yes." I whispered hoping he wouldn't catch it. He did and his whole face lit up like a Christmas tree. I sighed and looked away.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30. Don't worry I already know where you live." Okay creeepy. Stalkerish maybe? I groaned and put my head down on the table. This was going to be an interesting weekend.

**So what's going to happen at the dance?:O Is there going to be drama? Maybe even jealousy? Hmm we are going to have to see aren't we;)**

**haha! Did you guys like it? Can you guess who else is going to be there and cause some trouble?:D Review Review Review:))**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Serious drama! Read and review! Deeply appreciated:DD**

"Hey Bella." I looked at the phone in disgust. Mike. I really really didn't want to go to this dance. I am such a good friend.

"Hey Mike."

"Okay, so I called you to let you know I will pick you up at 7 so we can go to the dance." Oh thank god! Edward and I already made plans to go to dinner before we got together with our dates. Right now it is 1:00 on Saturday evening.

"Ya that's good. Anything else?"

"Um no... Oh well, I'm excited for tonight." I could hear hope in his voice. I shook my head.

"Hey Bella? Are you ready to go? I have the truck running," Edward shouted even though he was right next to me. I gave him a thankful look.

"Uh ya I'll be right there... Uh hey Mike I got to go. My _boyfriend _is waiting for me." I stressed out the word boyfriend.

"Aw okay. See you tonight Bella."

"Uh-huh. Okay by now." I ended the call and lips crushed to mine. My eyes widened before closing . My hand snaked up Edward's neck and intertwined my fingers through his hair. Edward's chest rumbled and pulled me closer. Before the kiss got too intimate I pulled back and looked at Edward's face questioningly.

"What was that for?" I said with amusement in my voice.

"What? I can't kiss my beautiful girlfriend?" He said in a mock- innocent voice.

I kissed his pouty lips. "For an actor you suck at lying."

He scoffed at me and put a hand over his heart pretending to be offended.

"What? Isn't lying practically acting? How can you be so good at one thing and not the other." I shook my head back and forth. Edward just mumbled a whatever.

"Ha-ha okay let's go to the grocery store. I have to pick up a few things for the house." We hopped in Edward's Volvo. All I needed to get was some bread and milk. Quick and easy. Just as we were heading down the isle a scream erupted from behind us. Edward and I jumped about ten feet in the air(** not literally) **. But high enough. We both turned around to find a teenager about a year or two younger than our 17 years. She had white shorts and a black t-shirt on. I couldn't believe what was on her shirt! Wait I can believe it. It was a picture of Edward's face. That was a very good picture of him I might say.

"Edwaaaaaard! I looove yooouu!" I looked at Edward with and amusing gaze. I tried so hard to keep a straight face. Edward looked like a dear caught in head lights, slowly a faint blush spread across his face. My lips twitched as I fought to keep my giggles in.

"Edward Edward Edward. Ohmygosh. Iloveyou! DidIalreadytellyouthat?" She was talking so fast that I barley caught what she was saying. Poor Edward. He looked like he wanted to be somewhere else rather than be here with an obsessed fan screaming in his face.

"I want to have your baby!"Okay. Wow. That's all I can think of right now. Just wow. Edward and I gaped at her with our mouths hanging wide. I have never heard a fan say anything like that. Ever. Judging from Edward's face I don't think he has either. After a few moments of silence from all of us I think the girl finally heard what she just said and blushed a crimson red. Her gaze finally ended on me and her eyes widened. She covered her mouth in shock. I didn't get her reaction at all. I looked down at myself to see if I wore pants this evening. Yup I did. Now what is her problem.

" I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't see you there!" I froze. How did she know my name? If my memory serves me right, I have NEVER seen her in my life.

"Um do I know you?" She smiled at me sheepishly.

"Well you don't know me but I know you." Okay that was creepy.

"How-" I started before she cut me off.

"Just hold on. Do. Not. Move. I need to show you something, Bella." And with that she ran off -but not before she blew Edward a kiss- down the isle to the right and out of sight. I turned my whole body toward Edward like I was frozen.

"What just happened?" I looked to Edward for answers.

"I have no idea. Let's just see what she has for us." His hand found mine and he gave me a tight squeeze. In a minute the girl came back looking winded from running. She had a magazine in her hand. Before I could say anything she came up to us and showed me the front page. I gasped.

It was a picture of Edward and I kissing . It was when we were kissing in the school parking lot. Man those paparazzi were sneaky. I didn't even see them. I looked at Edward and he just smiled apologetically. I looked back at her.

"Wow."

"Ya, you're practically as famous as Mr. Beautiful right here. Everyone LOVES you. Including me." I blushed at her comment.

"Well not everyone. Tanya Denali doesn't like you very much. When she's asked about you in interviews-"

"Wait, why am I being asked about?" What did I have to do with anything celebrity related?

"Well you did steal Edward away from her did you not?"The fan looked at me confused. I paled. I didn't steal Edward did I?

"No she did not. I wasn't Tanya's to begin with. Is that what she has been saying?" Edward said while grinding his teeth together.

"Well ya... weren't you and Tanya together before ,Bella here, came to your premier in L.A?"

"No. We were never together. Ever since our first intimate scene, she's always been all over me." Edward felt me tense and turned to me.

"And I've refused every single one of her attempts in a very gentleman manner," He said reassuringly giving my hand another squeeze. Heck I couldn't care less if he turned her down softly.

"Oh oops." She giggled. " Well that's what she says in every interview. ' _**That plain girl stole my Eddikins from me,'**_ by this time she starts to "cry" but no one believes her. Plus 'Eddikins'? Really it's more like Eddie-poo." The last part she said seriously while looking into Edwards eyes. He looked away uncomfortable. I coughed a little. She snapped out of it.

" Well all my friends like you instead of her Bella. If we can't be with Eddie- poo here, we'd rather have you then a totally fake!" I felt touched. I was still weirded out by this girl and the fact that about a million people knew I existed and I didn't

know any one of them, but still touched.

"Thank you," I replied. She smiled at me and said goodbye. She faced Edward and purred at him while making her hand into a claw and swiping it across the air. When she left I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing my butt off!

"Hahahaha! Oh my gosh! That- was- hilarious-," I said between my fit of laughter. Weak from my giggles I leaned on one of the shelves and I imitated what she did.

Edward laughed a little before making his face look like he was serious. He didn't do a very good job.

"You know you're hurting my feelings. And you look pretty sexy doing that purring thing. From her-creepy- from you-sexy." Edward came and snaked a hand around my waist. My laughing subsided and I felt the blush go right to my ears. He kissed below my ear. I giggled and tried to get out of his grasp. He just pulled me closer. I stretched up to his lips when I saw the bread.

"Oh look I found the bread." I went over and put it in the shopping cart. I turned back to Edward when I didn't get a response. What I saw made me giggle. Edward was bent a little to my height, lips puckered, and eyes closed.

"Um... Edward? I'm over here." I guess I didn't say I found the bread loud enough. He opened one eye and looked at me over his shoulder.

"H- how did you get over there- why are you over there?" He looked so cute when he was confused.

I raised the bread and gave a shrug and an innocent smile. " I found the bread." He growled at me, playfully.

"Beelllaa. I wanted to kiss you. I was so pumped and ready. I was in the mood!" He whined.

"Ha in the mood?" I laughed at him. I started to laugh again when I was abruptly stopped by a mouth kissing mine. My eyes widened and I saw Edward's eyes look at me smugly. He pulled away.

"Ahh okay let's go get the milk." I was stunned. I was still frozen in my place when Edward called over to me.

"Are you coming?" I shook my head to get rid of the fog in my head. That kiss took me by my surprise.

"No?"

"Yes. I'm coming you dork," I laughed .

Edward and I finished our grocery shopping and went back to the house. He left at 3:30 when Alice came to get me ready before the dance. 3 hours and 30 minutes for getting ready, I don't know why. I guess I needed some serious work done.

"Okay, all done." I watched as Alice "brush her hands off." I was afraid to look at myself. I didn't want to look like a hooker you know?

"Well... what are you waiting for? Go on, look." I hesitated but then I thought that I was being over dramatic and turned around. I let out a little gasp. I couldn't believe that was me. Alice had put me in a blue strapless dress that had a black ribbon that tied into a bow under the bust. From the ribbon down was a beautiful black flower print lace going over the blue on the skirt. The dress was breath taking.

My hair was to my waist in soft long curls. Thank goodness I didn't have a lot of make up. She gave me a very light smokey eye that made the brown just pop, eyeliner, blush and to top it off a pink lip gloss. I was beautiful! Of course Alice being Alice forced me into black wedges. Eh wedges, not too bad.

"Thank you so much Alice! You are a God!" Alice made a mock scoffing face. She swiped a hand down with her other hand on her hip.

"Oh stop it Bella, you're embarrassing me." I rolled my eyes at her dorky behavior.

Alice was wearing a short light pink strapless dress. Below the bust line had a black shiny belt with silver studs. From belt down were very elegant, soft ruffles. She spiked her short hair making her look more of a pixie with a pink eyeshadow, eyeliner, blush, and a nude color lipstick. She looked amazing.

It was 6:50. Mike will be coming any time now. I just wanted to get to the dance to see Edward. Just thinking his name made me get butterflies in my stomach.

"What time is Erik coming to get you?" Alice got stuck with the class nerd, Erik Yorkie. He practically tackled her from how fast he was running towards her to be the first one to ask.

"Ugh, the same as Mike. I think they are car pulling. Something about how Erik not owning a car? Well... whatever, at least I don't have to go through my misery alone tonight." I sighed in relief. I didn't want to be any where alone with Mike. He gives me the creeps. Once we stopped talking we heard a faint honk. Theeey'rree heerree.

Alice kept on chanting,- "Once we get there we can see our boyfriends."- over and over again. I was silently thinking the same too. Charlie was out doing police business so I had to lock up. The boys met us half way and gave us … awkward hugs.

"Bella, you look beautiful." Mike got closer and tried to put my hair behind my ear. I slapped his hand away as fast as I could. That's not where it's supposed to be!

"Okay let's go ladies," Mike said while rubbing his hand where I hit him. Good.

We arrived at the hotel that was hosting our school prom. I was surprised that our school could afford this nice, elegant place. We entered through the automatic doors and followed the signs guiding us to the ballroom. Mike opened the door for us and we got hit with the blast of "Get low by Flow Rida." Our group quickly found a vacant table. Alice and I sat down while the guys went to go get us water.

"This is nice," I said looking around.

"Ya, ya. Where's my boyfriend?" She was practically jumping in her seat looking from side to side .I laughed at her but got curious as to where mine was too.

"Excuse me pretty lady, may I sit here?" Alice turned around and squealed. Jasper in a black suit and a very annoyed looking blonde was behind us. Alice jumped up and started to kissing Jasper. He chuckled and pulled back.

"Someone missed me."Alice just stuck her tong out at him.

I felt fingers graze the base of my neck. I was about to turn around and snap those fingers until I heard a velvety voice say, " You look absolutely heart stopping." Thank goodness the music was loud enough to drown out the sound of my heart beating frantically. I turned slowly as a pair of soft full lips came in contact with mine.

"Um.. excuse me? He's _my_ date. Let's go Eddie." Oh my gosh! Is this girl serious? I grabbed Edwards head and pulled him even closer then before if that's even possible. I felt Edward smile as he pulled me up and out of my chair. I heard a humph and a chair being sat in. That's right he's mine slut. When we broke apart I let my eyes wander up and down his body. He looked amazing in a black and white suit with a classic black tie.

The tips of Edward's mouth turned up in a smug smile.

"You like what you see?" I laughed and gave him a push. "Because I _love _what I see." Edward said into the nape of my neck causing me to shiver. I looked down to try to hide my blush.

The dance was surprisingly fun once Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I slowly ditched or dates and got a new table. We danced a couple of songs.

"I'm a little tired. Let's go sit down," I said. Everyone agreed. Once we sat down the guys went to go get us some drinks.

"Sprite for me," I answered.

"Coke for me," Alice answered. They nodded .

A while later Jasper came back with Alice's drink.

"Hey Jasper? Where is Edward?" He gave me a confused look.

"Well he's-" Jasper turned to look back for Edward but came up short.

"Well he was right behind me." My brow furrowed. I waited a little longer before I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and headed to the drink station.

As I got closer I heard a very familiar voice purr, " Oh, Eddie. Stop it! You know that's my sensitive spot!" My heart broke as I heard her giggle. I turned to my left and looked down a short hallway. There he was. Edward stood there with a strawberry blonde's arms around his neck. I saw red. She needs to get off of him right now! I started towards them but stopped short mid stride. My heart shattered into a million pieces. They were kissing!

"Edward?" I gasped out. I thought I was too quiet but he pushed her off and turned to me. Tanya! His eyes were wide and mouth open. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't care if my make-up was ruined, I just needed to get out of there.

"Bella, it's no-"

"It's not what it looks like?" I cut him off. " Well Edward, I hate to break it to you but it sure as hell looks like it!" By the end my sadness turned into boiling hot anger.

"No Bella!-"

"You know, save your shit Edward. I don't want to hear it." With that I turned on my heel and ran out there so fast it was a wonder how I didn't fall. I ran back to Mike's table.

"Hey Mike? Can you please take me home? Now." One look at my face and he got up and escorted me out. I faintly heard Edward shout my name as I got into Mike's car. I looked back and saw Edward run towards the car. Hurt and fear showed greatly in his eyes. I turned my head and ordered Mike to step on it.

I thanked Mike for leaving so early to drive me home. He said it was no problem and waited until I was safely in my house. Once I shut my door I took off my shoes and ran up the stairs. I flopped down on my bed and that's when the sobs came. How can Edward do this to me? How can he hurt me so bad?And with that clingy slut Tanya!

_He's a celebrity! Of course he's a player._ Somewhere in the back of my head a little voice, voiced its opinion. I realized how true that was. Why would Edward Cullen want a plain Jane from a small town like me? My heart started to hurt even more.

I eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Did you guys like it? I brought Tanya back! Da-da- daaaaa:DD**


	13. Chapter 13

Edward had tried to call me the whole weekend, but I refused to pick up. He was probably going to give me this sad excuse as to why he was leaving me. All weekend I tried to think of ways to get back at him. How to make him jealous. To feel how it was without me. I sound crazy, even to myself but that's what Edward does to me. Monday morning arrived . I got ready and went to school determined to not even look Edwards way.

I arrived at school and sighed before turning my truck off. As I was walking towards my locker I heard my name being called out from behind me. My body tensed. It was him. I gained control of my emotions when Edward's face appeared in front of mine. Why did he have bags under his eyes? Probably guilt.

"Bella, why haven't you picked up any of my calls? I wanted to expl-"

"I don't care Edward! Why don't you go tell your precious Tanya all your lies!" My sadness faded into anger.

His eyes were sad. I don't need his sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that. I don't need your sympathy!" Something behind him caught my eye. I knew my eyes showed a but load of anger.

"I see you have moved on already. And so have I." Lie. " Good bye Edward" With one last look I turned on my heels, but not before seeing hurt flash across his features. I felt confused. I brushed any thoughts of confusion away when the girl I saw came behind him and touched his arm and spoke softly in his ear. Tanya.

The only explanation I could come up with why she was here was that she enrolled because of Edward. I walked at a fast speed to my first period not letting my tears fall.

Classes went by in a blur. The bell rang to release us to lunch. I debated on whether or not to go to the cafeteria. I decided against going and ended up eating in the library. I sat down at one of the wooden tables in the middle of the room. Before I settled into my seat I got a book to read so I didn't look like a complete loner. Not long I heard a chair scrape against the tiled floor. I looked up and saw an angry Edward looking down at me. He sat down with a huff. I was too shocked to move.

"Now you are going to stay and listen to my explanation without any interruptions." My anger flared at that.

"Oh no. You aren't going to tell me what to do-"

"Just let me explain!" He sounded so tired that I was stunned into silence. He waited for me to say something but was satisfied as I remained quiet.

"Okay," He said with a soft voice. " What you saw, wasn't what you think it was." I rolled my eyes.

"I know, it's the oldest excuse in the book but it's true. When Jasper and I went to go get you guys drinks, I was pulled into that hallway. It took me by complete surprise. Bella you have GOT to believe me. I didn't even know Tanya was in town let alone in the same room as us. After my shock subsided I tried to push past her but she stood her ground."

I interrupted there. " Oh yes because you can't get past a one hundred and ten pound girl. That's very convincing," I huffed.

"My parents raised me to be a gentle men so I couldn't push her to the ground. She told me she needed to say something so I stayed to hear what she had to say. She said that ever since our first movie together, she has been in love with me. I told her – in a very nice way- that it didn't matter since I was in love with someone else. You have got to understand that I _love_ you Bella. I have for quite a while." He paused gauging my reaction. My jaw was open in shock. _Love._ He loved me? In that instant I knew that my feelings for him were just the same. I loved Edward Cullen. But then something came but to mind.

"Well then why is Tanya here?" I asked in a small voice, afraid to be even more hurt.

"Hell, Bella, I don't even know. She told me she enrolled because she had things to do here for a while." We both frowned at that. He scooted his chair closer.

"Bella. You _have _to believe me, when I say I love you too much to kiss another girl."

I could feel myself waver. " Why DID you two kiss then?"

"When you came to look for me I was in the middle of telling her to back off when she saw you and pulled my head towards hers. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?" He said the last part quietly. I had no hard time believing him. I hope I was making the right decision.

I looked up and said softly, "I love you too."

His face broke into the biggest smile I had ever seen. Soon I could hold my own smile. He got up out of his chair and swept me up into a bone crushing hug. I laughed in happiness as he placed kisses all over my face.

"Excuse me! This is a library not a place to kiss your girlfriend. Now please exit the library before I get security to do so." Eh, she is single, for sure. Edward and I left the room with red cheeks on both of our faces. Once we were outside Edward grabbed my hand and turn me towards him, or lips meeting a second later. This kiss wasn't gentle. He tilted his head making our kiss more like we were trying to eat each others face off. If my past self saw what I was doing I would have thought that it would be true. I sighed and relaxed wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Eddie! What are you doing with that skank? Are you cheating on me?" That voice. I just want to slap her so hard! Edward and I broke off.

"What the hell Tanya? I could only cheat on you if I were going out with you, which I'm not." Tanya pouted her lips and her eyes started to water. I rolled my eyes, here we go.

"B-but, Eddie? Didn't that kiss mean anything to you?" FAKE!

Edward mumbled something like, 'screw gentlemen.'

"No it didn't. It meant nothing to me. I would call it a kiss when the other person didn't respond. I'm in love with Bella, not you." Tanya moved her eyes to me for the first time in this conversation. If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under right now.

"Her?" She screeched. " You are dumping _me_ for _her_?" Bitch! What was that supposed to mean?

"Again. We never went out," he said with and exasperated sigh.

"Goodbye Tanya, there isn't anything we need to discuss," Edward said. We turned to leave just as the bell rang. We headed to biology hand in hand. I couldn't feel more relieved.

School went by smoothly. Edward and I got weird looks because of our big smiles on our faces. Edward dropped me off at home after school when he got a phone call. He told me to wait before I went in. All I heard were a few uh huhs and some yeahs.

" Okay I'll see what I can do. Yeah, okay bye." Edward snapped the phone shut. He looked over at me hesitantly.

" My agent just called and told me about this one script. They kind of suggested me for the role and..."

"And?" I encouraged.

"...And they want you too." It was quiet for a few moments. I probably look like a fish out of water, the way my mouth keeps opening and closing, at loss for words.

"Wh- why me?" I squeaked. Why the _hell_ would they want _me_ in their movie? I can't even act!

He smiled apologetically, already having guessed my reaction.

" Well they said your look is exactly what they are looking for."

"But Edward. I can't even act. Everyone can tell when I'm lying for goodness sakes!" Edward chuckled at me.

" You _are_ a horrible liar my dear Bella but they said that they would get you into acting lessens right away. I think it would be a great experience for you. Maybe after this you might want to be in this business. Never knock it till you've tried it."

"Why can't they just get another plain looking girl?" I couldn't believe this.

He sighed. "Bella, _you_ think you're plain, but everyone thinks other wise. _I _think other wise. Bella, you are so beautiful and have an amazing personality. That's very rare. Some are just empty beauty." He made me feel warm inside. God do I love this man.

"Will you just think about?" he asked softly. As time passed I couldn't help but feel excited about this opportunity. Maybe this would be a once in a life time deal.

"I'll _think_ about it," I said at last. Edward smile triumphantly.

" You know, it would be cool to do a movie together," Edward said as we walked towards my front door.

"Ya? I was thinking more like nerve wrecking. But if you want to call it cool..." Edward chuckled and pulled me towards him.

"I'm am so glad you took me back," he said gently.

My heart fluttered.

I looked up. "I'm glad too." His lips gently touched mine barley coming in contact at all.

"Bye Bella." He made sure I opened my door and was in my house safe and sound.

I climbed up the stairs and headed towards my room. I need to tell someone about everything that happened today. Alice.

* * *

**I know it's been FOREVER since I have updated ANY of my stories. I have been busy with school and sports. I decided to play softball this year! Cough... Cough..._ anyways_ I felt like this is where it needed to be ended so all the juicy stuff can happen later;D**

**I want to thank **_AAshik_** for reminding me that I needed to update this! So I hope you guys enjoy it!**

Read and review!:)


End file.
